The Impossible Just Happened
by Helen Faulkner
Summary: Shot while in the field Greg has to face the consequences but strangely he doesn't seem that bothered about it. M/Preg Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Ok here goes with the introduction.

This is a story involving M/Preg, you have been warned so if you don't like don't read.

I don't own any of the characters, not even Greg and this work is purely fictional.

I have not experienced the condition discussed in this story so any details are gathered from the internet or friends.

Please feel free to criticise or review this story, I have been working on it for a while and have tried to edit it into a readable format. Any jumps in the text are to prevent dragging of the storyline and possibly a clue to the question at the end. I have tried to mark these with page breaks and new chapters so as not to cause too much confusion.

Hope you enjoy the story.

The impossible just happened.

"Hey look at this" Greg pushed his magazine across the table towards his friend.

"What is it?" Nick asked looking up from his own sports journal.

"They just found the gene that causes diabetes" the newly qualified CSI tried to read his friend's expression as he looked at the scientific blurb on the page.

"Well it's interesting but I don't really see the significance" Nick sighed, he liked Greg a lot but sometimes he found himself struggling to understand his brainy colleague.

"It's just you know, another break through for science. Think about it, a hundred years ago x-rays were still a new thing, the guy developing them lost most of his fingers to radiation because it wasn't understood. Now we virtually use them every day to check parcels or look at things in the human body. They even use them on paintings from I dunno 1500 to see if they are truly from that period of if the artist was reusing a canvas." Nick shrugged, what was his pal getting at "Fifty years ago no-one had even heard of DNA, think how much harder our job would be without all that scientific discovery. I guess I just thought since you're a scientist you'd be interested!" Greg retrieved the article back and turned the page.

"Listen, I never said I wasn't interested, it's just DNA and genetics is your thing. You start talking about it and I understand like one word in twenty. I don't really see how knowing that a certain gene determines diabetes is a breakthrough" Nick quickly tried to save the situation developing. Greg was a geek, he loved science in any form and while Nick enjoyed the day to day challenges that finding evidence and putting away criminals provided, science was not his whole life.

"I guess it's not really a breakthrough in the sense that it will do something but if they can find the gene for diabetes then maybe they can find the one that causes cystic fibrosis or haemophilia or other nasty genetic diseases. I suppose also that we could eventually use the same technology to narrow down a list of suspects. One day we might find say a hair on the victim and be able to identify it as that of a white male, with diabetes who is likely to be between 5ft 4 and 5ft 6 who is genetically prone to being overweight" Nick laughed at the idea and Greg smiled back.

"Ok now you're going into the realms of fantasy. What's next? A man having a baby?" the Texan chortled happily. Greg pulled a face; as if that would ever happen.

"Ok you two, we got a case. I need all hands on deck to help collect the evidence" Grissom quickly handed the two friends the pieces of paper which told them where to go and exited towards the car park.

"Guess that's lunch break over then" Greg muttered eating the last of his sandwich and dumping the plate in the sink for later.

"You love it really" Nick grinned, the ex-technician had worked so hard to become a CSI, there was no way he wasn't excited about his first major case.

Despite the early hour, the sun was already hot and arriving at the designated area Nick and Greg both removed their sweaters before slipping into the protective vests that were a must for field agents. Warrick Brown held up his hand in greeting to the latest recruits "Grissom got you two working as well huh?" he smiled, his sun glasses making him seem more relaxed than he actually was, this was a nasty case and he desperately wanted to get the bastard that could commit such a crime.

"Alright break up the old wives club and get to work, Nick you're over there; Greg I need you to photograph and bag anything you can find over near Jim and the 4th victim …" Catherine Willows quickly gave orders to the newest investigators on scene. Today she was gonna be all about business. This one they had to get right.

With smiles the three men wandered to their respective areas and began the familiar search for evidence, anything that may be of use had to be photographed and gathered for analysis. Greg carefully scanned the floor at his feet, it was littered with shell casings, at least 20 rounds; this would take some documenting. Placing markers he took as many pictures as he could, making sure to get several angles that would aid location later on in court.

He was busy collecting the casings up when the shot was fired, a quiet whistling noise that did not seem out of place in the hustle of the crime scene, the only thing the bottle blonde was suddenly aware of was a stinging sensation in his side and a warm trickle of blood underneath his bullet-proof vest "Yaouch!" he shouted loudly in surprise almost as much as pain and collapsed to floor, everyone looked up from their tasks wondering what was going on, after all it wasn't the first time that any of them had been attacked on scene.

It took only seconds for the team to realise that something was up with Greg and they ran towards him with worried expressions "What happened?" Grissom pushed to the front of the gathered policemen and CSI's.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Greg, he's been shot, with some sort of dart" Catherine explained kneeling at her friend's side.

"Get it outta me" the young man cried out panicking and trying to grab the large dart that now protruded from his side.

"No Greg, we can't move it until we know whether it penetrated" Warrick quickly grabbed the victims hands in his own strong grip and forced the ex-lab rat to lie still while Grissom bent down for a closer look.

"Trust me, it penetrated" Greg muttered struggling against the black man's restraining grip.

"Hmm, ingenious" Gil Grissom murmured looking at the visible syringe part of the projectile.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"It appears to be a dart suitable for a rhino, designed to go through a thick hide and with a large bore size I would imagine" the night shift supervisor answered continuing to look at the object closely.

"So you think it went through?" the Texan asked wanting to clarify what Greg was screaming about it penetrating him.

"Oh no doubt, see there is even some blood to prove it" he held up his hand seeming not to care about who the victim was.

"B…b…blood…" at that point Greg felt his head go light and suddenly found himself in darkness as he slumped backwards in a dead faint.

Greg awoke to find himself in hospital, a large bandage covering his right side and Sara Sidle sitting beside him "How are you feeling now?" she asked concern reflecting in her question.

"Ok. Groggy. What happened?" the young man asked quietly.

"We're not quite sure; you were shot with some kind of dart. There was no-one at the scene so we don't know who pulled the trigger or anything" the brunette explained the situation to her friend and smiled, poor old Greg; he always seemed to get into trouble.

"Does Grissom think it's connected with the murders?" Greg yawned; the morphine was making him sleepy.

"We won't know until we finish cataloguing the scene, it seems unlikely though, those darts are kind of specialist equipment and expensive to buy. They usually have a serial number on but we struck out on that one. Right now we're more concerned with what was inside it" Sarah quietly broached the real reason she was there.

"In it?" the young CSI felt his eyes snap open.

"That sort of dart is generally used for knocking out rhino's or elephants, usually for conservation purposes. They are filled with something like ketamine and automatically deliver the drug when they hit. What we don't know yet is if there was anything inside the dart or whether it was just being used as a missile able to penetrate the protective clothing we wear."

Lying on the hard hospital bed Greg swallowed hard as Sara continued "If there was something in there then we need to find out what it was and whether it fired as it hit the jacket or as it hit you" she forced a smile, trying to reassure the patient but he still looked worried.

"So I could have something inside me right now that could kill me?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly as fear gripped his body.

"Well we know it wasn't ketamine; that would have knocked you out and killed you on the spot" the blunt woman corrected herself as she realised what she was saying. "Look don't worry, get some rest. If you do react to whatever was in there, well you're in the best place" she squeezed his hand and got up to go, not her best attempt at being a comfort but then Greg didn't like to be bullshitted, maybe her bulldozer style was the best for him.

After two days and what seemed like endless tests Greg was allowed to go home. He felt strange somehow but he couldn't work out what it was that was bugging him, maybe it was just worry about what could be inside him. "Stop it" he scolded himself, "you've had every test there is, it's nothing, it was a blank syringe, or a misfire, if there was something it would have showed up!" Even so he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Back at the lab David Hodges had been put in charge of finding out what was inside the syringe that had been fired into Greg at the crime scene, and so far the analysis was not making sense.

He had managed to extract a decent sample from the needle and syringe cavity but the make up was like nothing he had ever seen before and he had seen it all.

"Did you find anything?" Grissom entered quietly and made the inorganic specialist jump.

"I'm not sure, from what I can tell the contents were partly inorganic and partly biological. I've kicked a sample over to Wendy to see what she makes of it. From what I can see, it appears to be a mixture of preservatives and inducers but I have never seen some of these elements together before."

Gil leaned over the man's shoulder and studied the screen where a serious of peaks was highlighted against a long retention time. "See this is progesterone but it's artificially created and is stronger than would be found in the human body and this came out as Doxycycline an anti-inflammatory of some kind. There are also a few peaks that I cannot identify because they are not on the database."

Grissom looked thoughtful "Expand the search to medication" he stated solemnly, if this was what he thought it was, it could be both interesting and worrying. Especially if it worked!


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling?" Catherine greeted Greg as he walked past the front desk "I'm ok" the young man replied, he'd taken a week off after what had happened and he knew he was defiantly ok, no adverse effects what-so-ever.

"Sure?" Greg didn't look very convinced.

"Yeah I mean I know I am ok, just can't shake the feeling that something is …different. I probably just need to get back to work, maybe its nerves or something" with a smile he continued to walk to the locker room leaving Catherine wondering if he really was, as he said, ok.

"Greg, could you step into my office for a moment?" Grissom quietly beckoned the Californian into his inner sanctum and motioned for him to sit down "How are you feeling now?" the older man asked look into the young man's dark brown eyes.

"Apart from everyone asking me if I am ok…I'm fine, just need to get back on the horse, so to speak."

Grissom nodded "I've been looking at the results from what we found in the syringe. There are a few anomalies but it seems one definitive answer." Looking at Greg over his glasses, Grissom tried to think of the best way of wording his thoughts "The particular combination of drugs and genetic material we found is peculiar to the IVF clinics, but it does not appear to be a treatment currently in use, rather it is similar to newer treatments being developed…" the older man shrugged and waited patiently for some response.

"So you're saying that when I got shot, someone was trying to give me IVF? As in infertility treatment" Grissom nodded "So I'm fine then, it wouldn't have had any effect on me?" Greg looked at his boss again expecting an exasperated look as if to say what do you think, but instead he was met with just a steady gaze that he found strangely un-nerving. "It's very unlikely but there is a remote chance you could be pregnant Greg. After all technology is improving all the time and…"

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that I could be having a baby? I'm a guy, it's physically impossible" Greg blurted scarcely believing what he was hearing, was Grissom seriously suggested that the plot line from the worst Schwarzenegger film ever was actually possible.

"It is improbable, the chances of success are possibly a million to one or more" the bearded man spread his hands as he spoke. "However, some of the latest ideas are to enable women without a womb to carry a child and if it is possible to grow one along with a baby or stimulate the body to grow at least a temporary structure, well there are very few differences between the abdominal cavity in men and women and with the right drug combinations hormones we already know can be switched to the opposite sex…" Greg looked aghast, what was this guy saying. He was the biologist in this room and he knew for a fact that what Grissom was suggesting was totally impossible and yet at the same time, he did feel funny, what if the impossible had just happened?

"How do we find out for sure, I mean they ran every test on me in the hospital and didn't find anything unusual" the Norwegian asked quietly, scarcely believing that the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Well assuming that you are … and that it is normal… we will have to wait at least a month and then perform the standard tests to see if there is any change. Of course if you are...with child... you may start experiencing symptoms of pregnancy anyway such as nausea, fatigue, dizzy spells, increased frequency of urination …" Grissom was being so cool about this, what was wrong with him!

Greg sat on the other side of the desk, desperately trying to get his brain to process what was being said to him. What was he going to do?

Greg left his bosses office feeling confused and numb, he barely noticed the people around him as he headed blindly for the break room. He needed coffee now! "Hey you're back" Nick greeted his friend fondly and held up his hand to high five the youth "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" the Texan added seeing Greg's worried expression. "Nothing, just got called into Grissom's office for a chat" the stick thin man rolled his eyes and used his hands to make air quotes. "I think he's spent one too many hours in the lab sniffing solvents" the CSI forced a smile.

"What did he say?" Nick wanted to know.

"He seems to think that I am pregnant" Greg frowned, trying hard to laugh off the information that was burning in his brain, the evidence was stacked against him, was it really so impossible.

Nick laughed loudly "He thinks you're pregnant? Why?" Greg poured his coffee and leaned against the edge of the counter waiting for it to cool a little.

"Apparently that dart they removed from me was basically full of IVF drugs in combinations that could mean they are the latest developments in the industry, as in not publicly available. The newest drugs are supposed to help women who have had a hysterectomy or were born without a womb to have kids so according to Grissom there is no reason why they wouldn't also work on me" the young man shrugged, even just talking about it with Nick was helping him feel better.

"Right…. so how does it feel to be the first pregnant man?" the older CSI held out his burrito as if it was a microphone and both men immediately started laughing loudly.

"What's funny?" Sara entered the room and gave the two friends a half smile wanting to know the joke.

"Sara, you need to convince Grissom to sleep more than once in 48 hours. He just told Greg that he's going to have a baby, as in give birth" the jovial southerner quickly filled the brunette in on what was happening.

"I'm sorry what?" the work-a-holic female asked wondering if she had heard right.

"Grissom seems to think I am pregnant. What do you think? Do I look pregnant?" Greg quickly turned to the side and pulled his t-shirt tight emphasising his slender figure and making both CSI's laugh. Releasing the material Greg picked up his mug and took a mouthful of coffee, all thoughts of Grissom being right now erased from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"The tests positive Greg" Grissom looked at the pregnancy test kit in front of him and solemnly delivered the news.

"There's no chance it could be wrong" the junior CSI asked quietly, the bearded supervisor shook his head and looked down again.

"Right… Ok, so uh what happens now then?" the young man seemed to be taking the news remarkably well, Grissom wasn't sure whether to be surprised or worried by the way the youngest member of his team was handling the fact that he was officially the world's first pregnant man.

"That is up to you Greg" the older man looked across the desk into the dark eyes of the Norwegian DNA scientist.

"Then I guess there is only one option. I don't believe in abortion so…" he shrugged.

"You realise that there is a good chance that you will not be able to carry to full term, maybe not even at all" Greg nodded quietly "Or that the baby may not form properly and be severely disabled or still born" the senior scientist tried hard to elicit some reaction from the young man opposite; he was too calm about all this.

"I appreciate all that Grissom and I know it seems like I am not taking this seriously or that I am too … relaxed, but the thing is I kind of already knew."

The night shift supervisor raised his eyebrows concerned "You already took a test?"

Greg shook his head "No. I wasn't sure until you confirmed it just now, but I did suspect it. This last week I've been tired, cranky, feeling sick and you know ever since I got darted it's felt like there was something… different, that I couldn't put my finger on. I tried to laugh off the idea and for a while I managed to convince myself that you had just planted the idea in my head and I was filling in the gaps. Even when I first felt sick I figured that it was a coincidence or that maybe I had somehow managed to create a phantom pregnancy." Greg sighed and smiled at his boss, who sat apparently enthralled by his protégés reasoning.

"You realise then that if you continue with this pregnancy, things will need to change. You'll need medical support throughout and someone capable of delivery when you reach your due date, we'll have to conduct a standard risk assessment for your work and adjust your tasks and hours accordingly. You'll need to take care of yourself, that means eating properly, drinking lots of water, reducing coffee and sugar intake and you won't be able to bleach your hair from now on" Grissom used his fingers to count off the things as he said them.

"I know. Well maybe I hadn't thought of all those things but I figured my life would be a little disrupted for the next 9 months."

Grissom nodded wisely "There is also the problem of the press; you're going to be big news Greg. They will follow you everywhere."

For the first time since entering the familiar office the blonde man looked worried "Isn't there any sort of police protection to stop that?" he asked. "We may be able to come to an agreement, set certain dates when they can ask questions or take pictures and make sure you are not bothered at other times but there may still be some persistent reporters who will try and catch you out."

Greg looked down at his currently flat stomach "My decision is the same, I'll just have to deal with the press when the time comes" he sighed again and looked up, Grissom was smiling.

"I am proud of you Greg, not everyone would handle this news so well." Greg smiled back and carefully got to his feet "Guess I better tell the others then" he said starting towards the closed door.

"Greg?" the young man turned back "I know you have a lot to think about and this is probably not the time to ask, but would you mind if I made some observations during the next nine months, say a few measurements weekly or fortnightly, document what is happening to you?" ever the scientist Grissom could not resist the urge to study this new phenomena. Greg laughed lightly and smiled "Why not?!" he replied, opening the door and exiting into the main corridor of the lab.

* * *

"You look awful!" Sara exclaimed as she entered the communal locker room and saw Greg sitting against the lockers. He looked pale and dishevelled, like he had slept in his clothes. His usually neat gelled hair was lying loosing against his head and he had his eyes closed as if praying to some heavenly spirit to make it all go away.

"Good" he mumbled quietly, Sara raised one eyebrow, confusion crossing her features.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'd hate to feel this bad and not have anyone notice" the junior CSI explained and pulled himself to his feet. Leaning against the locker as if dizzy, he offered the female investigator a small smile.

Sara smiled back "I've er heard drinking water helps" she offered, not that she knew that for sure, children were way off her radar at the moment.

Greg nodded and slowly headed for the break room, he'd try anything once if there was a chance of it reducing his nausea.

"Rise and shine Greggo" Nick shouted as he entered the DNA lab later that day and shook his friend awake, the young man stirred and groaned, propping himself up on his elbows and yawning deeply. "Still feeling sleepy huh?" the Texan chuckled, these days it was rare to find Greg awake.

"I dunno what's wrong with me. One minute I'm fine, next minute someone is waking me up" the blonde shrugged, he didn't know what his body was up to at the moment.

"Fatigue Greg, it's a symptom of early pregnancy" Catherine walked in and quickly explained using her personal knowledge of the condition, and smiled at her colleague.

"Great, so I'll just add that to nausea, dizzy spells, and swollen ankles then. I thought pregnancy was supposed to be one of the best times in a woman's life" the young scientist moaned.

"Some people get more symptoms than others, you just seem to be particularly unlucky" the strawberry blonde officer leaned on the desk and looked at her friend with a mother's love.

"You had all these symptoms?" he asked pushing himself back in the chair and regarding the woman in front of him.

"Actually I didn't get anything, first time I knew I was pregnant was when I couldn't do my jeans up" she shrugged as he looked at her as if to say 'typical' and quickly changed the subject "So how are my results coming along?" she asked brightly.

"Remind me which case is yours" Greg quickly retrieved the sheaf of paper from the printer; results for the last 20 or so samples had printed out while he'd been cat-napping; and began trying to sort them into a sensible order while his two friends looked on in bemusement. God help them if he was going to be this disorganised for the next 9 months.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg leaned back in his chair and yawned, it was just over 10 weeks since he had been made pregnant

"I still can't believe you're having a baby, man it's just so weird" Nick looked over to where his long time friend was sitting.

"I know; it's like something out of the twilight zone do-do do-do" Greg sang the theme tune of the strange sci-fi show and watched his friends face cracked into a smile. Nothing like a little humour to get his pal to lighten up.

"You know what I find strange?" Sara asked, settling on one of the free chairs "the fact that everyone is so cool about it. I mean ok Nick thinks it's weird but he's not avoiding you or anything and no one is really paying you any extra attention.." the young woman sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"Apart from Grissom, feels like I am something he's got under a slide sometimes" Greg sipped his own coffee and grinned at the idea of being squished between two pieces of glass and shoved under an enormous microscope.

"Well you're his little science experiment Greg; would you really expect him to be different?" Nick asked a laugh bubbling to his lips.

"Yeah enjoy the attention Greg. He's more interested in you than me and we are supposed to be dating. Or at least that the impression the undersheriff has" Sara added quickly.

Later that day the three male CSI's were sitting in the communal kitchen enjoying what passed as their lunch time on the night shift.

"What are you eating?" Nick looked in disgust at the sandwich Greg was eagerly tucking into.

"Beetroot, watercress and strawberry jam" the junior CSI replied with a shrug, it was delicious so why was Nick pulling that face.

"That's just wrong man" Warrick agreed, his mouth turned down in a grimace at the very thought of it

"Tastes pretty good to me" Greg answered simply as he took another bite.

Both of his friends shuddered and made to leave "You enjoy your lunch Greg. We'll see you later" they called in unison as they stepped out of the break room and back to work.

Greg looked after his friends with a confused expression, anyone would think he was acting strangely, with a shrug he took another bite of the unusual snack and carried on reading his 'pregnancy and birth' magazine.

* * *

Nick stepped into the DNA lab again and looked round, this was stupid where had Greg got to, he needed his results, now. "Hey Hodges, you don't know where Greggo disappeared off to do you?" he asked the trace technician as he once again wandered down the corridor hoping to bump into the young DNA technician.

"Probably still blubbing in the toilets" the middle aged scientist answered with a sneer.

"Blubbing in the toilets? What?" Nick asked, not sure what the suck-up scientist was telling him.

"I was in there 10 minutes ago and Greg came running in, looking green as usual; it's not a good colour on him by the way. Then he locks himself in the cubicle and I hear him being sick a couple of times, then a few moments quiet… Then he just started crying" the greying man shrugged and tried to focus on his task.

"Right" Nick smiled "So obviously you made sure that he was alright and everything" the Texan asked, it was such an obvious thing; they were all supposed to be looking out for Greg. He was having a tough time at the moment.

"Why would I, it's none of my business?" Hodges looked back up confused.

Nick sighed and rolled him eyes "You really are the most selfish man I have ever met!" he growled, leaving the room and heading towards the men's bathroom.

"Greg? You in here buddy?" Nick walked along the row of cubicles gently pushing each door until he found the locked one.

"Leave me alone!" Greg sniffed loudly, and tried to wipe his face on his sleeve. He'd rather Nick didn't see that he'd been crying.

"You know that's not going to happen." Nick quickly told his buddy "Now how about you unlock that door and we can talk about the problem, mano a mano" Nick smiled gently, his words chosen carefully to make Greg feel better and yet also to get him to open up.

"I'm fine" Greg replied quietly, his words positive but his tone the complete opposite.

"I know you're not fine Greg. Now are you going to make this easy or not?" Silence followed. With a small sigh Nick entered the adjoining cubical and stood on the seat.

Looking down he could see Greg sitting on the closed toilet seat with his legs pulled up to his chest. Chin resting on his thin knees, he was staring blankly at the door, possibly trying to figure out whether Nick had given up yet or maybe just staring into space; fixated on whatever it was that had clearly upset him.

"Ok, let's try that again, now are you going to talk to me or not" the older man asked.

Greg looked up into his friends chocolate brown eyes but then glanced away again "Really it's not worth wasting your time on, I just needed to sit quietly and think for a bit" he spoke solemnly

"How about you let me decide if it's a waste of my time. Come on Hodges said you were upset about something. I know you've been crying. You don't have to bottle everything up you know; what you're going through is a big deal; you're bound to get scared or upset. We're all here to help you; you just have to talk to us."

Greg continued to stare straight ahead, after a few minutes he seemed to come to a decision and reaching forward he slide the bolt back before continuing to stare into space. Nick carefully got down from the toilet seat and walked back to Greg's cubicle. He gingerly pushed the door and smiled at his friend "See that's better" he coaxed gently "Now how come you're so upset?"

"It's stupid!" Greg started "I was feeling really nauseous and light headed so I came in here and was sick and then I just started thinking. Why me? I don't want to feel like this; I don't want to be sick all the time. Before I knew it I was crying and I couldn't stop… then your there being all nice to me and I feel like such a jerk for getting upset over something so stupid" Greg sniffed and transferred he gaze to the clean linoleum floor.

"You're not being stupid and you're not a jerk. It just got to you, that's all. I'd be more worried about you if it wasn't to be honest" Nick smiled and gently pulled Greg's chin up forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Greg pulled away and rocked back "I just want to feel …. Human again! I want to be able to sleep and eat and … tidy my flat without having to sit down or be sick" the younger man sighed.

"You will, soon. Listen you heard Catherine, nausea only usually lasts 4 or 5 weeks. Normally by the time the second trimester starts it's long gone and you're only a week away from that so it must be coming to an end." Nick did his best to offer some sort of reassurance but he had to admit when it came to pregnancy he wasn't exactly the world expert. Oh he knew the important stuff, how it happened, how long it took… but he had never known anyone who was pregnant before and he'd always been too busy goofing off in social class to really appreciate all the ins and outs. Greg actually knew quite a lot, given that he was a man. Nick supposed it was just a part of being good at biology and being a human information sponge, or possibly some of Greg's ex-girlfriends had had children and he'd been close enough to them to find out the 'gory' details.

Greg still didn't move so Nick decided that perhaps a different tactic was needed this time "Ok I've tried nice, now I am going to be nasty. You're here to do a job so stop moping, wash your face and get me my results. If you don't feel you can do that, then go home and sulk there!" Nick tried to set his face into a grimace. Greg looked up, surprised at the unusually strict tone and smiled as Nick's face cracked into a big grin and he chuckled loudly.

"You been taking lessons from Ecklie or something?" the semi-Norwegian scientist asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It did sound like that didn't it?" Nick laughed, pleased that his friend appeared to be getting back to normal again. If these were the mood swings that Cath had been telling him about, he sure hoped Greg didn't have too many of them. "Come on, we'll get some coffee, then you can come and tell me that my suspect is a match" Nick held out his hand and pulled Greg back to his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are results doing Greg?" Catherine asked as she stepped into the DNA lab. Since his conception just under 3 months ago, Greg had been working in the lab, giving Wendy a much needed break. It had benefited the Californian as well given how ill he'd been so far.

"Right ok, the hair you gave me is a match to the gentleman we currently have in holding room one, I believe Brass is busy keeping him company. The fingernail scrapings didn't have any DNA unfortunately, so I've kicked it over to trace, maybe Hodges can get something which will narrow down the list of suspects."

Catherine smiled "Thanks Greg. Oh and welcome back!"

"Back? Where have I been?" the young scientist asked confused.

"This is the first day in the last couple of months when you've actually been awake and knowing what's going on and which results I want. It's good to have the old Greg back" she smiled genuinely.

"I see, well guess what? I don't feel sick any more" Greg leaned back and put his hands behind his head as the strawberry blonde officer looked quizzically at him.

"The morning sickness has gone?" he nodded "and the other symptoms" Catherine asked curious.

"I still get pretty tired, but I at least seem to be able to make it through a shift now without falling asleep. My ankles are still really sore but as long as I don't lace my shoes to tight, I don't really notice…" he shrugged.

"That's good. You may want to cut back on the between meal snacks though" Nick entered and quickly put his two cents worth into the conversation he'd over heard.

"Sorry?" Greg asked, wondering what his pal was on about.

"Well you know you are looking a little …podgy these days" the Texan smiled.

Greg looked down at his stomach "Oh come on, I'm not that much bigger."

Nick raised one eyebrow "Not that much bigger? You have looked in the mirror recently I take it" he asked incredulous.

"Of course I have! Honestly, I've gained a couple of pounds, five at the most. I can't be that much bigger"

"Well you certainly look heavier than you used to, I mean its ok, we were expecting you to get bigger, it's natural. Maybe the pregnancy is starting to show?"

"I doubt that" Catherine countered quickly "Most women don't start showing until around 14 to 16 weeks of pregnancy and even then it's more obvious to them than to people around them"

"So what's your point?" Nick asked.

"Greg's only 11 and a half, 12 weeks at the most he shouldn't start showing for at least another month."

Greg sat back in his chair listening to the argument between his two best friends. "Hey guys do I get a say in this?" he asked waving his hands for attention.

Both CSI's looked in his direction, silence falling in the lab at last "Well?" Nick asked.

"Well nothing, I know I haven't been eating that much more. I am also not most women, maybe just for some reason like having an artificial womb I am showing earlier. Did you ever think of that?" He asked, his friends looked thoughtful. "Well if your pregnancy is starting to show this early then you are only going to get bigger. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens"

* * *

"Finally grew out of your regular clothes then" Warrick commented as Greg entered the communal locker area dressed in sweat pants.

"You saw that yesterday. I thought I'd got away with it" the young man looked embarrassed.

"I didn't see anything yesterday. Why what happened?" Warwick responded interested.

"It's nothing" Greg turned appearing to study his locker, why had he brought it up, of course no one had seen, he'd checked.

"Oh no, you're not getting out that easy. What happened?"

"I sat down yesterday and the button on my jeans popped" Greg shrugged and added "I hadn't even realised they were that tight"

Warwick chuckled lightly and was pleased to see his Nordic friend joining in. His hand resting lightly on his now plump stomach.

"You don't seem that worried" the black man commented.

"There's not a lot I can do about it, so hakuna matata" the younger man replied opening his locker and stashing his bag inside the grey shell. Warwick grinned; clearly his friend had been watching cartoons before shift again.

"Morning Greg" Catherine greeted as she entered the room without knocking. Opening her own locker, she quickly used the small mirror to check her hair and make-up.

"Hey Catherine" Greg replied cheerfully, he was feeling great at the moment and it clearly showed.

"Not going to greet me Cat" Warrick asked a mischievous grin crossing his dark features.

The swing shift supervisor smiled at her old friend "Of course, how are you Rick?" she asked deliberately making a big deal of it and causing them all to laugh.

"It's your scan today isn't it Greg?" the junior CSI nodded, biting into the apple he'd just retrieved from his bag "Nervous?"

Greg shook his head "Why would I be nervous?" he mumbled swallowing his mouthful and looking across the room at the strawberry blonde officer.

"You're really not bothered at all by what's happening to you are you?" the older female shook her head in disbelief and exited to the main lab leaving Greg feeling confused.

"Hey what did she mean by that?" he asked looking to his companion. "You just seem very laid back about everything. I supposed she figured you'd be scared or something."

Greg shrugged and threw the apple core in the bin "better get to work".

"Ah Greg, you're here. Ready for your scan?" Grissom caught Greg almost as soon as he stepped into the labs hallway.

"Er yeah I suppose so" the young mother-to-be stammered, temporarily caught off guard by the question.

"Good, let's go then" Grissom turned and started to lead Greg down the hall.

"You're going to scan me in the path lab?" Greg asked in disbelief as both men arrived at the familiar corridor.

"They have the equipment and Dr Robbins has the expertise that I do not. What are you worried about?" Grissom argued as he showed Greg into the familiar room.

"Take a seat Greg" Albert Robbins gently patted the metal table and turned back to the bench where he was preparing samples for later examination.

"On the dissecting table?" Greg queried feeling an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that a problem Greg?" Grissom asked unfazed by the morbid surroundings.

"It's had dead bodies on it, and not that long ago judging from the samples the docs working on" Greg felt his voice catch in his throat.

"It won't hurt you Greg, it's been cleaned thoroughly" the nightshift pathologist finished what he was doing and removed his gloves. Neither he nor Gil had ever seen Greg look this nervous, clearly the thought of lying on an autopsy table was really freaking him out.

"If it makes you feel better there is always the gurney outside" the friendly doctor offered.

"I'm not sure that's much better. Here goes." Greg carefully pulled himself up onto the cold metal surface and felt a shiver run through his body "You could have warmed it up doc" he spoke trying to relieve the quiet tension that now echoed around the tiled room.

"My patients don't usually complain that much" the elderly man exchanged a smile with Grissom and motioned for Greg to lie on his back.

"Right then, let's see what's going on in there shall we?" another secret smile was exchanged between the more senior scientists as the doctor stepped forward and gently pushed the oversized t-shirt up and out of the way. "Well from first glance I would say your more than 12 weeks Greg, perhaps 20 or so" the disabled pathologist limped over to the bench and pulled some gloves on. Not that he thought he would catch anything from the young man before him; it was more habit that anything.

"Yeah so everyone has been so keen to tell me. Why don't you just get to the point and say what you're really thinking." Greg countered; he wasn't really in the mood for another lecture about how eating for two did not mean eating twice as much.

"What is it that you feel we're thinking?" Al Robbins asked quietly

"That I'm fat!" Greg shrugged "Catherine has been very quick to tell me it can't be the pregnancy showing and there are not a lot of other options"

"That thought hadn't crossed our minds Greg, we both know that you're quite capable of looking after yourself" the doctor quickly stepped in, he didn't know Greg that well - despite having worked with him for almost a decade - because he had only recently ventured down to the pathology lab, it was very much the domain of himself and the CSI's not a place for lab-rats.

"It's fascinating to see how your body has changed so far and strictly speaking you're not fat. The profile associated with pregnancy is caused by the uterus slowly pushing the muscles and skin forwards creating room for the developing foetus and associated fluids. In most cases the amount of sub-dermal fat deposits is minimal." Grissom spoke calmly, offering the cold scientific bedside manner that Greg was used to.

The doctor gently began to palpitate the young man stomach, feeling for any abnormalities, at first Greg shrank away a little "Tickles" he offered when the bearded medic looked at him.

Then it was time for the scan. Usually used on the dead to detect drug packets or bullets the ultrasound stood to one side, its small screen currently blank as it lay dormant, waiting….

"Do you know Gil, I don't think I have used an ultrasound scanner to detect pregnancy in 20 years" the senior man lamented.

"20 years? I thought you said he had the expertise that you didn't?" the semi-Scandinavian man pulled himself up on to his elbows, suddenly not feeling terribly confident about what was about to happen.

"That's true Greg, I have never used one for pregnancy" Grissom shrugged as Dr Robbins squirted conductive gel across the scanners head. "It's like riding a bike; you never forget how to do it. Now where is the on button?" Greg looked worried "Relax, I'm just kidding" the pathologist grinned and Greg felt himself relax, of course he was safe with the doc, Grissom wouldn't give his prize science experiment to anyone he didn't trust.

"Hmmm interesting, what do you make of that Gil?" Dr Robbins pointed to something on the small screen and both men looked at it intently.

"Do you think we might have more than one there?" Grissom asked interest sparking in his eyes

"More than one what?" Greg immediately wanted to know but the others didn't hear him.

"That could be something, it looks like two but it's really a little early to tell" Dr Robbins peered through his glasses at the small fuzzy blue screen "Too early to tell what?" Greg tried again to find out what was going on, it was his body after all.

"Not now Greg" Grissom dismissed the young man and quickly returned his attention back to the screen "Yes I see what you mean, those bits are not quite lined up making it seem like there is something extra but this is an unusual case, we don't exactly know the structure that has formed, it could just be an anomaly" Grissom was thoughtful.

Meanwhile feeling fed up of being ignored Greg spoke a bit louder "Hello, the patient is right here and can hear everything you're saying" pulling himself back up on his elbows he knocked the scanner and forced the two scientists to focus on him.

"Everything ok Greg?" Grissom asked politely

"Oh just peachy, how about you let the father to be in on your little discussion instead of leaving me sitting here like a lemon while you two do your Frankenstein's monster bit?" Greg spoke quite aggressively and immediately regretted it, he'd never even thought about talking to Grissom like that before, let alone just letting rip "Sorry" he shrugged looking at the two scientists blank faces.

"Actually, Greg's just moved the scanner to a better position, its definite now. Do you see Gil?" Albert looked again at the screen; he didn't want to say anything to Greg until he was sure. It would be unfair.

"Yes I see what you mean" Grissom peered over his own glasses, before turning and grinning at Greg who had settled back down but clearly wanted answers and soon "Sorry about that Greg, just wanted to make sure we were right before we said anything" the supervisor began.

"It would seem congratulations are in order… again" the pathologist added a smile crossing his own features.

"Greg you're not just pregnant, you're going to have twins" Grissom finally let the news slip out, he watched as Greg tried to process the new information.

"Twins? As in two babies?" the young man asked, he was not going to panic, he wasn't! Oh yes he was, two babies that was a bit different than one baby. Twice as much in fact, great he thought now I am babbling inside my head. Moving quickly the junior CSI swung his legs off the table and sat up; wiping his stomach free of gel with his hand he pulled the t-shirt back down, working on auto-pilot. I can't be having twins he thought, I only got shot once, but then twins were not the result of two conceptions usually, they were the egg splitting or in some cases of IVF two eggs being fertilised. Things the others had said to him in the last 2 weeks whirled in his head "You are getting podgy you know" "Most people don't start showing for 16 weeks, Greg is only 12 weeks" "You know early symptoms can be exaggerated in multiple pregnancy" "You should lay off the snacks…" he felt dizzy he had to get out of there. Sliding off the table Greg made for the door unsteadily and gripped the doorframe wanting something real to hold on to.

"Are you ok Greg?" Grissom asked moments later, Greg looked very unsteady, dizzy, confused. It was a shock, perhaps he should have given the young man the news more gently but he'd been coping so well so far there was no reason to think he wouldn't handle this little bombshell as well.

"Y...y...yeah fine. Just remembered …something Sara asked me to do…" the young man spoke weakly, he hadn't been expecting that news at the first scan and it had completely thrown his carefree attitude for the moment.

"Come and sit down. Go home if you need to" the night shift supervisor called out. To Greg's ear, it sounded muffled, quiet. Like Grissom was in a different room. He swallowed hard.

"I'm ok; it was just a bit of a shock that's all. I wasn't as prepared as I thought. At least it explains a few things" Greg mumbled quietly, not sure if he was making sense.

Taking a couple of deep breaths the half-Nordic man reached down and ran his hand across his stomach feeling a broad smile fix itself onto his face as he did so. He turned back to the two men who had been quietly observing his behaviour, not sure whether to intervene or not and shrugged "I never did like to do things the easy way."


	7. Chapter 7

"Twins!" Nick shouted, nearly dropping his bottle of water in surprise.

"You've got two babies in there?" Sara tried to clarify what her ears were hearing.

"Are you sure?" Catherine wanted to know.

"This is some kind of sick April fool man" Warrick leaned back in his chair.

"Dunno why you're all so surprised. You're the ones that have been telling me how big I am and how I shouldn't be showing yet if it was a single." Greg stated sarcastically, never try to get a scientist excited.

"Yeah man but I just figured you were craving burritos or something..." Nick shrugged. Greg having a baby was a hard notion to accept he was one of the guys after all but after 3 months he figured he could just about cope with the idea of Greg having a kid and being a surrogate uncle.

The news that twins were on the way made it seem like a whole different ball game.

"You seem to be taking this remarkably well Greg, how come you're so calm?" Catherine rested her face in her hand and gazed in quiet admiration at her colleague.

"I dunno. I should be terrified, freaked out, angry even but I don't feel any of that. It's almost like since Grissom told me what was happening everything I should be feeling was covered up with just a sense of wow I'm gonna be a mom.. er dad …" the young man sat down at the table and rested his hand on the obvious bump forming where his once flat stomach had been. He couldn't even begin to explain how he felt; it was like something had happened to him overnight. Now he didn't care what other people thought of him; of having his name splashed across the papers as the world's first pregnant man, all he was sure of was he wanted these babies. He wanted to carry them safely and then care for them for the rest of his life. His mother had always been so protective, over bearing sometimes, but now that it was his turn to have a child he could understand her motives.

* * *

Greg flopped down onto the sofa and put his feet up on the table "What we watching" he mumbled putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth and resting the rest of the bowl on his pregnant belly.

"Dunno. Are you eating again?!" Nick asked looking at his friend with bewilderment, he'd just watched Greg polish off a 2 inch thick steak with potatoes and salad and now he was eating again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg asked confusion registering on his face.

Nick shook his head "Man you're like a … cow at the moment. Constantly grazing!"

Greg shrugged "Gotta feed the Buddha belly"

"The what?!" Nick asked

"Lots of women call it that; it's on all the websites. If you Google Buddha belly the first 200 hits are pregnant woman" Greg burped and rubbed his stomach; that felt better.

Nick shook his head in disbelief "And you would know this how?" did he really want to know?

"Look Catharine gave me a couple of books about pregnancy so I would know what was going on and how to look after myself and stuff. Then one day I was surfing the net and I thought, I wonder if there any websites to do with pregnancy; it being a fairly common condition. Several sites had forums with people talking about 'the Buddha belly' which didn't make sense because you know he is like a god in some far eastern country so I Googled it and apparently in the west it is a term used by pregnant women to describe their bumps. Figured I was entitled to use it" Greg loving stroked his dome shaped belly and smiled. Despite what he had thought when he had first started putting on weight and people had started showing more of an interest in him; he was really enjoying being a human incubator.

"You're nuts, you know that right?" Nick laughed grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at his friend.

"Hey!" Greg protested throwing some back just as Warrick came back into the room.

"Now now Kids" he scolded lightly grabbing a handful of the sweet snack and popping it in his mouth as he settled down in between the other two CSI's.

If Nick and Warrick had thought Greg acted crazy normally on their informal movie nights, tonight was the award winner.

Since the majority opinion had been that Greg should not be made to jump or get excited in his condition several genres had already been crossed off the movie list and the group was no closer to deciding what to watch.

"We have to make a decision. Why don't we all just agree on a number and then count along the DVD's on the shelf until we get there and watch whatever that is?" Greg shrugged; he was getting bored of sitting and arguing about what he should and should not watch.

"And if it's something you shouldn't be watching?" Nick asked

"Who made the rule about me not being able to watch certain things anyway? I am 17 weeks pregnant; it's not a big deal. I'm not going to miscarry or go into labour or whatever just because we watch chainsaw massacre"

Nick and Warrick looked at each other then nodded in agreement "Ok how about we add up the days we were born save arguing about the number to choose" Nick suggested.

"Ok so that's 10 plus 5 plus 18. 33" Greg quickly did the sum in his head "Off you go and get it Nick"

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"You're getting really lazy you know that" Nick said throwing a pillow at his friend as he crossed the room to Greg's DVD collection. "Lets see, 10, 20, 30, 1, 2, 3 Oh man" the Texan exclaimed

"What we get?" Warrick asked

"The Mask!"

"Oh"

"What's wrong with that, it's a classic" Greg asked, he liked the Mask; it had some good music in it. Always made him want to dance.

"Ok, we agreed to watch whatever came out"

Greg stood up copying the character on the screen and singing "They call me Cuban Pete, the king of the Rumba beat; they go chic-chicy boom, chic-chicy boom, chic-chicy boom."

"Please no" Nick groaned covering his eyes.

"Dude that would have been bad before you got pregnant…" Warrick added.

Greg flopped back on the sofa slightly out of breath "Dancing when pregnant is a no no huh?" he asked

"Yes" both men answered in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom stepped out of his office and looked over to where Greg was standing with Nick and Warrick. He had a piece of paper and was talking about something as he was writing; perhaps it was some piece of information for a case. Nick and Warrick were smiling, appearing as if they were trying not to laugh. The older man wandered across to the group.

"So the little Irish guy scratches his head and quickly draws a small round blob next to each tree" Greg likewise drew 3 round blobs on his notebook; Grissom could see the page already showed a picture of three trees which looked deliberately smudged "Here you go says the Irish man. The boss looks at the piece of paper and laughs and I am supposed to believe that represents 100 am I he asks. The Irish man nods and points dirty tree and a turd plus dirty tree and a turd plus dirty tree and a turd equals one hundred. The boss has no choice he gives the man the job" Nick and Warrick both laughed at the ridiculous joke, excusing themselves quickly as they noticed Grissom standing looking sternly at Greg "God dag Grissom" the young man playfully greeted his boss in Norwegian "Hvordan har du det?" The supervisor raised one eyebrow; waiting for a translation "How are you?" the pregnant man quickly added smiling brightly, he felt fantastic today.

"I'm fine thank you and I see you are in good spirits" Grissom smiled, Greg was a cheerful guy, apart from his excellent exam results it had been one of the main reasons Gill had hired him. A guy like Greg was good for moral in a job that could quickly get to people. Still the youngest member of the team had seemed a little down over the last few months as he tried to cope with feeling sick and the media taking an interest in him, as well as all the usual things associated with his profession taking their toll. He had been quiet at times and occasionally withdrawn; it was good to see the old cheerful Greg back.

"Yeah well I couldn't go on moping for the whole nine months could I? People are only sympathetic for so long." He winked and Grissom smiled again.

"So are you busy at the moment?" It seemed a silly question since he had just interrupted Greg telling the other guys a bad joke, but still polite to ask.

"Um nope, need me to do something?"

"Well I was thinking now would be a good opportunity to do this week's measurements, unless you would prefer to wait" Grissom secretly hoped Greg wouldn't want to wait, the scientist in him wanted to collect more data as soon as possible.

Greg smiled "Sure, why not?"

Stepping into Grissom's office Greg willingly lifted his top so that his boss could examine his expanding middle, the bearded man smiled again to himself as he wrapped the tape around his patient; how many people he wondered would willingly show off their stomach during pregnancy.

* * *

"Hey guys look what I just found" Nick quickly got the other CSI's attention as he held up a magazine article entitled at home with the pregnant man. It showed a picture of Greg leaning back on his sofa and laughing, his large pregnant belly obvious beneath the over-sized shirt.

Greg walked in at that point and was greeted by 4 pairs of eyes looking at him "What?" he asked with an exaggerated shrug. Why did everyone suddenly look up whenever he entered a room these days?

"At home with the pregnant man?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Saw that huh? Greg smiled.

"Our little lab tech is a media star!" Nick pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Oh be quiet, you knew there would be articles about me. It's impossible to avoid the press when you look like this" The young man spread his arms indicating his large waist.

"Yeah but you actually agreed to an interview, how big is your ego right now" Sara added.

"Look I signed a contract 2 months ago agreeing to do any interview or have anyone write about me in return for being left alone. It's not my fault if they make me sound like a big head who loves to talk about being pregnant"

The other CSI's looked down trying to hide their smiles; Greg did like to talk about being pregnant.

"Oh look a quote from our favourite father to be." Nick cleared his throat and adopted a bad Californian accent "Being pregnant is not a big deal. I know I am a guy but it's like everyone is expecting me to act differently when they wouldn't expect a woman to act differently"

Everyone broke down into giggles "Nice use of the American language Greg!" Nick laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Aww come on guys it's not that funny" Greg made a snatch for the magazine and promptly lost his balance as Nick nimbly pulled the article out of reach and continued to read. "We are at home today with the world's first pregnant man, Greg Sanders. Greg how are you feeling today?"

Greg made another grab for the offensive glossy and managed to get it away from his colleges grip. "Right I'm gonna put this somewhere where you guys can't get it" he tried to smile ruefully.

"So we'll go buy another copy" Sara pointed out.

Greg pouted, and returned the magazine to the table. Normally he couldn't care less if someone made a joke about him or tried to insult him but all of a sudden it seemed different; like his friends were making fun of him but it wasn't funny. He turned and walked out hoping they would just assume that he was returning to work and that they wouldn't see the hot tears that were already running down his cheeks.

"Greg?!" Nick looked up as the young man left.

"Do you think we went too far?" Sara asked.

"I think Greg is more bothered about the press attention than we realised." Catherine stated quietly.

"I think he was more bothered about his friends laughing at him" Warrick added.

Nick got up quickly and went in search of his friend; the last thing he had intended was to upset the young man. Greg was normally so laid back, you could fire insults at him, shout, scream, make him the butt of the joke and he would barely even bat an eyelid; just laugh it off or make some joke in return. Eventually the Texan found Greg outside, slumped against a wall; he'd been crying. "Hey man, you know we were only teasing. We didn't mean anything by it" he squatted down beside the semi-Nordic CSI.

"I know. I don't know why it even bothered me. My hormones are so screwy right now! One minute I'm on top of the world, next minute I find myself crying at the stupidest things like a bottle of soap running out or … I dunno. At first when you were reading that thing out, I was happy to laugh and play along, try and grab it and stop you embarrassing me further…" Greg stared at the ground as he spoke.

"So what changed?"

"I don't know, suddenly it just didn't seem funny anymore. Suddenly it was like you were laughing at me and it was hurting but I didn't want you to see that you'd upset me. I hoped you'd just figure I had gone back to work. That by the time you found me again I would be back to normal"

Nick squeezed his buddies shoulder and stood up "Come on, I'll buy you a doughnut or something" he held his hand out and smiled gently.

Greg smiled back and grabbed the outstretched hand, feeling instantly better as Nick pulled him back to his feet and wrapped his strong arm around the Californian's shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg reached for one of the Christmas biscuits that Mandy had brought in "I wouldn't if I were you Greg" Catherine warned gently.

"Why not?" Greg asked. At 5 months pregnant, the young scientist looked like he'd swallowed a basketball, the large bump concealing the twin babies developing perfectly normally inside their unusual host.

"Empty calories. Makes you put on weight without giving you or the foetus's any nutritional benefit" the strawberry blonde replied. Greg retracted his hand and leaned back.

"Your just gonna give up without a fight?" Nick asked. His friend's sweet tooth was legendary; he'd never known Greg refuse a biscuit before.

"Nah, I've put on so much weight anyway, a bit more isn't gonna hurt. I just can't reach the biscuits. There's a baby in the way" the Norwegian gently patted his stomach. Truth was he wasn't really that hungry, after all he'd only had a piece of toast half an hour ago. It was just that the biscuits were there and right now any food he could reach was fair game.

Nick shook his head and laughed. Throwing one of the colourful cookies towards his friend he said "Here, allow me".

Catherine threw the Texan a dirty look, how was she supposed to keep Greg healthy when Nick was actively encouraging him to eat junk food.

"What are you doing?" Grissom entered the break room where everyone was sitting.

"Taking a break. Here have a cookie, they're really good" Greg indicated the plate, hoping that someone would eat a few of them so he wouldn't end up eating them all later.

"You and Nick are supposed to be checking the lorry in the garage"

Greg nodded "I know"

"So could you two go do that then?" Grissom asked, exasperation starting to catch his voice

"Oh you mean now." Nick quickly finished his coffee and got up; ready to go "Come on Greg" he beckoned as the second brunette finished his own drink and got awkwardly to his feet.

"Later guys" they called heading towards the CSI garage at the end of the building.

"So what do you want? Cab or back?" Nick asked as they looked at the large vehicle standing before them waiting to be processed.

"Back" Greg said quickly, Nick looked at him quizzically "Might be a bit of a squeeze in the cab" Greg grinned patting his front and causing Nick to roll his eyes.

"Are you gonna use that thing as an excuse for getting the easy jobs for the whole nine months" the Texan asked with a chuckle as he opened the driver's door and turned his flash light on.

"Hell yeah! Listen I didn't ask to get pregnant but if that's how it's going to be I'm gonna press my advantage … schweet heart" Greg winked as he finished the sentence like a bad 50's cop show and pulled himself up into the back of the van.

Nick shook his head "Still hooked on the Raymond Chandler books then I see" he murmured popping the glove compartment and checking for anything probative.

Greg was right it would have been a bit of a squeeze for him up here, he wasn't that big, not considering what was going on inside him but Nick was feeling more than a little confined lying on the seat to get a better look, there were nooks and crannies in the cab of any large vehicle that required physical flexibility that Greg simply did not have at the moment.

"Find anything?" Nick asked coming round to the back of the truck where Greg was working.

"Some mud which might give us a location and a small amount of blood which might prove the victim was in here. Or it could be incidental" The ex-blonde ran his fingers through his hair and looked around as if hoping something else would jump out at him and he could provide the final piece of the jigsaw.

"Prints?" Nick asked, he had gotten a few in the cab but the more prints the better in this line of work

"Smudges!" Greg sighed and sat down on the edge of the truck ready to jump down. Pushing himself forwards and planning to land lightly on his feet Greg suddenly winced and let out an audible groan.

"What's the matter?" Nick immediately asked, was something wrong with his friend.

"I just gave myself a wedgie on that stupid foot plate" Greg moaned, finishing jumping down and trying to adjust his pants.

"You just caught yourself on that plate?" Nick started thoughtfully

"That's what I just said wasn't it" Greg snapped back, he could feel a bad mood coming on and he really didn't need Nick going all super CSI on him over nothing.

"What if our killer did the same thing?" Nick asked quietly, his mind whirring

"I doubt the killer is five months pregnant and has to sit down to get out of the truck. He probably just jumped down" Greg countered, it was a good theory but his friend was clutching at straws

"Yeah but think about this, if he is hoisting a body in or out of there he is going to be carrying more weight, like you are right now. What do we all do when we are heavier or carrying something and we want to get down from a height?" the Texan smiled.

Greg looked on in awe as he realised what his buddy was getting at "We sit down so as to lower our centre of gravity and make it less likely that we will hurt ourselves when we land" he nodded

"And if he was carrying a body, he probably didn't notice if he caught himself on the plate…."

"Because his mind was on other things" Greg finished his friends train of thought and quickly grabbed the ALS scanning along the broken tail plates edge until they found what they wanted, a piece of ripped material and a small smear of blood.

"Looks like our friend got a booboo" Nick smiled, Greg hadn't cut himself when he'd caught his pants just now so this had to belong to whoever had moved the body out of there in the time it took for the police and CSI's to arrive at the crime scene. "You did not suffer for nothing" he added trying to stifle a laugh at the way evidence had been found – crime investigation by wedgie, whatever next!

* * *

"So Greg your half way through now, still feeling ok?" Grissom asked as Greg closed the office door ready for their regular meeting.

"I hope it's more than half way Grissom, I wasn't planning on being pregnant for 46 weeks!" The young man returned, carefully sitting down in the chair opposite his boss.

"Of course, I was just rounding down to the nearest ten week period" Grissom corrected himself, oh he was used to Greg's mind games but still at the moment he wanted his patient to be at ease.

"Still feeling fine at the moment. I mean it is getting harder to do stuff now, like I have to stand sideways or sit down at the table if I want to chop vegetables, and I haven't been able to bend at the waist for I dunno how long. Seriously have you ever tried making a bed without bending at the waist? It's like a Herculean task." Greg carefully brushed the front of his t-shirt making sure that there weren't any crumbs from the cereal bar he'd just eaten.

Grissom nodded "I imagine you find you get tired more easily as well"

"Put it this way, I'm not planning to run the New York Marathon any time soon" the junior CSI spoke sarcastically then looked thoughtful "Not that I was planning to do it before I got pregnant either."

Grissom smiled; hiding a small laugh "So shall we …" he indicated the gurney which had been placed in his office not long after Greg's first scan, hoping the office would be less stressful than the path lab.

Greg shrugged and pushed himself out of the chair; using, Grissom noticed, the arms for leverage. "Hop up for me then" Grissom turned gathering his papers, surprise registering on his face when he turned back and Greg was still standing with an exasperated look on his face "What's the matter?" the older man asked.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?" Greg asked.

"I'm sorry?" the supervisor didn't understand, he'd not been listening?

"Hop up?! It's not going to happen. Not with an extra 30 pounds round my middle at any rate."

Grissom understood "Of course, forgive me, slip of the tongue." He smiled and kicked a stool over. Greg with no further argument settled on the gurney and pulled his shirt out of the way revealing his plump baby belly ready for examination.

"Hey boss we got a hit on that fingerprint…" Nick burst into the office and stopped immediately as he saw Greg lying on the gurney and Grissom holding the measuring tape "… sorry, didn't mean to …er… interrupt" the Texan looked away nervously.

"Good Nick, tell Brass, get a warrant and go pick him up" Grissom continued taking the fundal measurement un-phased by his colleagues' obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah … sure" Nick was looking at Greg's stomach.

"Nice beetroot impression Nick" Greg laughed watching his best friends face turn crimson as he realised he was staring.

"How are you not embarrassed by that? If it were me I would have made an attempt to cover it as soon as anyone came in the room"

"It's just a tummy Nick, what have I got to be embarrassed about?"

"Nick… weren't you hot on the trail…" Grissom reminded the CSI level three that he was still working.

"Yeah, sorry boss. I'll catch you later Greg" Nick left, wondering again how Greg could be so at ease with a condition that should be totally alien to him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So anyway, my mom has invited herself to stay for a week so she can drop off the baby clothes she's been knitting and check I am looking after myself and spend some money on buying things for the nursery…" Greg was talking to Nick as they drank their coffee in the break room

"Your mom's ok with you having a baby then? I mean I am guessing you told her the whole truth and she knows it's twins and everything" Nick asked, Greg wasn't always that honest with his mother, it wouldn't have surprised him if Greg had told the Norwegian lady that she was going to be a grandmother and left out the important details like the fact that he was the one carrying the child.

"Course I told her the truth about it. I think she was a little freaked out at first, she kept going on about never expecting her son to get pregnant and wishing she had prepared me better… but then she seemed to calm right down and started going on about all the pleasures of parenthood and asking if I knew what it was yet so she could buy wool in the right colour. It was kinda cool"

"I bet it was. I think if it was me, my mother would have fainted to the floor and I would have had to wait on the end of the phone for her to recover and have a stiff drink before she could bear to talk about it. What did she think about it being twins?"

"She was really pleased, I suppose she is looking forward to the chance to baby-sit them" Greg leaned back in his chair and rubbed the distended bump groaning slightly. He noticed Nick watching intently with curiosity registering on his face "Baby gymnastics" he offered as his whole stomach seemed to move before the Texans eyes.

"That must feel really weird" Nick spoke quietly, not sure how he really felt about watching his friends expanding waist move like that.

"A little but it's also really nice. When they first started moving around it felt like I was being … tickled from the inside. I thought maybe it was indigestion or something but then it happened again and since then the movements have been getting stronger" Greg rubbed his tummy and smiled lopsidedly, he laughed making Nick look up again "I just had a funny thought, can you imagine if I hadn't been totally honest with my mom and I had opened the door to her looking like this 'er mamma, there's something I should have told you six months ago…' her jaw would have hit the floor man" he laughed again.

Nick joined in. His friend was confidence itself at the moment. Nothing could possibly go wrong with the pregnancy as far as he was concerned.

"Ah good, you two are free, Nick I need you to go and help Warrick process the evidence from the 419 that just came in" Catherine stuck her head round the door and smiled at her friends and colleges.

"Ok boss" Nick saluted and waving to Greg he quickly left the room to get on with it, no sense wasting time.

"As for you" Catherine looked at her pregnant friend with a mother's love "I need you to go get a DNA sample from the guy in holding. Brass is questioning him but we don't have a lot to hold him with" the strawberry blonde smiled and waited for an answer.

"I'm on it Catherine" Greg smiled back and carefully pulled himself upright using the table for support.

"Are you ok?" the older officer asked seeing her friend apparently struggling.

"Fine, it's just getting a little harder to get up these days" Greg retorted as he checked his top was pulled down and concealing the bump.

Catherine nodded "I guess you'll be going on maternity leave soon" she murmured, half to herself.

"Hadn't really thought about it" Greg spoke softly. He was only 14 weeks away from his due date, and that was assuming he made it that far, the way he felt right now the babies were big enough to start school never mind be born.

"You should. It's clearly getting more difficult for you" she remembered her own pregnancy fondly, everything had been arranged, she would leave work at 28 weeks, finish getting everything ready in the house, make sure she was packed for the hospital and then put her feet up and relax. It hadn't happened like that, the midwife had told her that fundel measurements suggested the baby would arrive two weeks earlier than any of them had thought, suddenly there seems like an awful lot that needed doing and she was rapidly running out of time to do it. She had taken her leave a week early and Lindsey had been born only 2 months later. A little earlier than planned but still very welcome.

"Have you been talking to my mother?" Greg asked bringing Catherine out of her nostalgia trip

"No why?" she asked

"Nothing, she's been on at me to go on leave as soon as possible and come and stay with her so she can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do too much. She would have had me down there too if I hadn't told her that all the medical staff that are looking after me are in Vegas. She's settled for coming to stay with me for a week or two starting tomorrow, so if I looked more stressed out tomorrow you know the reason" he grinned and quickly headed down to the holding cells with his kit.

"Now then Mr Jones, this nice young CSI here is going to take a sample of your DNA so we can check your involvement in the case. Wouldn't want us locking you up without proof now would you" Jim Brass spoke calmly to the middle aged man before him, his voice not quite happy and not quite intimidating. He liked to play with the suspects a little, make them think he had nothing on them and then turn and book them.

He'd been a little concerned when Greg had entered the room with the CSI kit, he was a nice kid and good at his job but he was also heavily pregnant and the suspect wasn't exactly sugar and spice.

The fact that Harvey Jones was sitting quietly at the desk was the result of several harsh words and the threat of a night in jail rather than compliance on his part.

"I ain't giving you anything pig" the man spat vehemently but the CSI's were used to difficult 'clients' the trick was to not show fear, just push on and get the sample, let the police concentrate on restraining suspects and push for jail time. All Greg wanted was a 10 second window to swab the man's cheek for epithelials, nothing to it.

"Get away from me freak" the irritated suspect launched himself out of the seat, dragging the two cops who were trying to restrain him off their feet and shoving Greg hard so that he hit the opposite wall with some force.

The young scientist gasped as the wind was knocked from his body and he felt the wall hit his stomach hard. He groaned and stood with his back to the confusion that continued behind him, one hand on his bump.


	11. Chapter 11

He was ok.

"Sanders you alright?" Brass called out as he and three others cops struggled against the irate prisoner, dragging him back to his seat and practically sitting on him to get him to stay still long enough for Greg to get the sample he needed.

"Yeah. Fine" Greg stammered, Brass's voice bringing him out of the temporary stupor that surprise had caused. With a quick practiced movement he deftly collected a new swab from his kit and ran it around the restrained man's mouth, neatly stepping back as a swift kick was aimed at his front.

"Thank you Mr Jones. I'll come back when you've calmed down and we can have another little chat" Brass left his staff to finish restraining the suspect and followed Greg outside into the corridor. "You sure you're ok, that looked like quite a bang you got" he asked, like the other CSI's the tough cop found himself worrying about Greg. This job was dangerous when you were in full health, with twins due in a little over three months, Greg's body could not take a knock like that without reacting.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked outta me that's all. No permanent damage" the half Norwegian smiled lopsidedly and turned to go, taking the swab back to CSI and Wendy in the DNA lab.

"Best to get the doc to look at you when you get back. Safeties sake" Brass called, he watched Greg wave his hand in agreement and leave.

"Hey Gil" Brass stepped into the supervisors office and hour later, he'd come over to CSI to check on the progress of Mr Jones results.

"Jim" Grissom answered curtly; he was nose deep in some report, more than likely one involving his favourite topic – entomology.

"Sanders ok?" the cop asked, the recent events had been nagging at him, he knew if he told Grissom something would defiantly happen, Greg was his science fair project at the moment.

"Greg? Why do you ask" Gil looked up, why would Brass suddenly be asking about Greg.

"You know after the knock he got in holding I wanted to make sure he was … he didn't tell you did he?" Brass stopped mid-sentence as he watched the senior scientist's expression change to concern.

"No but I think you better had" He stated quietly, putting the report down and focusing fully on his friend.

"Greg!" Grissom called, the young man looked up from the evidence he was processing as Grissom entered the small lab and planted his hands on the desk.

"Hi I was just finishing up…"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened at the station?" the supervisor interrupted

"Sorry?" Greg was confused

"Jim just told me what happened this morning, you banging into the wall and getting the wind knocked out of you"

"Oh that. I didn't think it was a big deal"

"Not a big deal! You know that the slightest knock could cause you to miscarry or go into labour"

"Yeah but it didn't. I felt a bit light headed for a few seconds then I was ok"

"What do I have to do to get you to see just how delicate you are right now? Ok you feel fine now, but what if you're not. What if something happened in there and you're bleeding internally right now" both men were standing at this point voices raised.

Anger surged through Greg's veins as he glared back at this boss "And what do I have to do to get you to treat me normally? I am sick and tired of being prodded and poked and having people ask me if I am ok every five minutes. Ok I'm pregnant and I'm a guy which means I shouldn't be pregnant and possibly for that reason I am more vulnerable than most expectant mothers but if I say I feel fine and I choose not to tell you about some incident that happened this morning because I don't think of it as a big deal I expect you to accept that. I am an adult human being, not some manikin that you can position however you choose and get out of the box whenever you want to run an experiment. I know your just trying to keep me safe and I appreciate that fact but I am quite capable of looking after myself, if I had felt even the slightest twinge after banging into that wall I would have gone to see Dr Robbins and get it checked out, with or without your approval…" suddenly Greg's expression changed from one of anger to panic as he doubled up and cried out in agony. His stomach contracted painfully and he heard himself scream out "It hurts, oh god it hurts!" before Grissom was at his side helping him to sit down and contacting Al Robbins, something was clearly wrong.

"He's ok. Nothing obviously wrong, it's possible that something got bruised this morning and then the shouting match he had with you caused a surge in blood pressure which caused a few contractions. He will need to rest for a few days though. At home if possible" Dr Albert Robbins stood outside Grissom's office with the supervisor explaining the results of his examination of Greg, who now sat in Grissom's office quietly.

"That will be fine; he has some holiday time to use up before he goes on leave. I'll quietly suggest he takes it" the bearded scientist nodded and thanked his friend.

He had been concerned and trying to make Greg see sense about getting hurt and had in fact caused more damage. Yes Greg had banged his stomach in the holding cell but he had been sitting quietly processing samples ever since, letting his body heal any injury. He should have known that Greg could look after himself.

He opened the door to his office quietly "Greg. I've just spoken to Dr Robbins. He says you're going to be ok but you need to take it easy for a few days. I suggest you take a week's holiday, starting now. Go home, put your feet up" Greg didn't reply, he was leaning dejectedly against his boss's desk and absently playing with a small piece of lint "Did you hear me?" Gil asked gently, he didn't want to upset Greg again; his body couldn't take another blood pressure spike without the babies being harmed.

"Yeah" Greg murmured quietly, continuing to play with his lint

"Do you need me to take you home, call your parents?"

"My mom's coming up to see me tomorrow. Guess I'll have more time with her than I thought" Greg spoke in a monotone, not really caring what he was saying.

"Is there someone that can keep you company tonight? Until you feel a little better?" Gil tried again but Greg just buried his head further and clammed up. He was tired and depressed. He had been so sure that nothing could go wrong, that he was indestructible and now his body had shown him that that wasn't true and he didn't know what to do.

Word of what had happened spread quickly through the CSI building causing Nick Stokes to come running towards his boss' office as soon as he got back from the field. "I just heard about Greg, is he ok?" the Texan asked concern shinning in his dark eyes.

"Medically he's fine. Mentally I'm not so sure" Grissom sighed. He understood evidence; inanimate objects spoke to him every day, but he didn't get people. Greg had been uncharacteristically quiet since the scare and the supervisor didn't know what to do, he was way out of his depth on this one.

"Where is he? Did you take him home?" Nick wanted to know what Grissom was talking about; it seemed like such a strange thing to say.

"I offered. It's like he's shut down, he's just sitting in my office playing with lint and not saying anything. I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to…" Grissom sounded worried, plagued by the guilt that it was him losing his temper that had caused Greg's pain.

"How about I talk to him, take him home. I'm off the clock now anyway, I can stay with him till his mother arrives tomorrow" Nick smiled easily and quietly entered the office, he had no idea what he was going to say but he was going to help his buddy. Somehow.

"So are you just going to sit there for the rest of the day?" Nick asked, Greg was leaning forwards as far as the desk would allow, his legs parted to allow for the bump. He looked miserable.

"I can't move, I'll lose the babies" Greg replied, clearly distressed,

"You won't lose them, doc says your fine." Greg didn't respond "You just need to take it easy for a couple of days." Nick pulled a chair over and sat down next to his friend.

"How am I supposed to do that?" the junior investigator asked sullenly

"By letting me take you home, eating bad food, watching a movie or two and then letting your mom look after you for a few days until you feel better" the Texan spoke levelly, keeping his voice steady and soothing, gently coaxing Greg back to whatever it was that he called normal.

"I can't. I have to tidy the flat and go shopping for food and get some washing done and I don't know what else before she gets here tomorrow. All I really want to do is curl up on the sofa and go to sleep and forget about today" Greg felt the first hot tear run down his cheek, everything was messed up.

"Your mom will understand if you don't get that stuff done. If you just want to spend the week sitting on the sofa and taking it easy and getting better she'll be ok with that. She will just want you to feel better, believe me." Nick rested his hand on Greg's shoulder and waited for a response.

"I guess you're right. My mamma does love to take care of me" he offered his companion a damp smile and carefully pushed himself upright, wincing slightly as a small contraction tensed his stomach muscles.

"Come on lets go home" Nick stood up and helped Greg get slowly to his feet. Then together they slowly walked down to the garage and Nick's car.

Later that evening as Greg lay curled up on his sofa, in pyjamas, with a blanket wrapped around him and a big fat pillow supporting his back the phone rang. Knowing his friend wasn't feeling like talking to anyone at the moment Nick answered and spoke politely to his best friend's mother.

"Hello, Greg Sander's phone"

"Who is that?"

"Mrs Sanders? It's Nick Stokes, Greg's friend"

"Oh where's my little Greggy, is he ok?"

"He's just fine, just not feeling very talkative tonight that's all"

"Really. What happened?"

"What makes you think anything happened?" Nick couldn't believe this woman, right to the point was not the word.

"Listen Nick. I know my son, and if he doesn't want to talk to me it means something is wrong. Now I suggest you tell me the problem so that we can move on to the solution. It's something to do with the pregnancy isn't it?"

"Yes… but I don't want you to worry. Greg and the babies are absolutely fine." He waited for her to reply but only found silence; clearly she was waiting for an explanation. He cleared his throat, trying to think of the best words to use. "There was an incident at the lab today, Greg got a bit of a bang against a wall and …well… it caused a scare. He's alright though, the doc checked him out. I think he's just feeling a little sorry for himself at the moment"

"I see. Well it sounds like he's got a good friend looking after him. Thank you for being so honest."

"I figured it would be better if you knew the truth. He's worried that you are expecting him to have cleaned up and got food in and everything. I think he is also worried about collecting you from the airport tomorrow"

"That sounds like my Greg. Well you tell him this from me, he is not to worry about anything, and I will happily come along tomorrow and do whatever needs doing. I want him to concentrate on getting better. As for getting from the airport, I believe they still have these things called taxi's in Las Vegas…"

Nick chuckled, clearly Greg got his sense of humour from his mother, he wondered what else he got from her, he'd never seen any pictures of the two of them together "I tell you what, I'll come and get you tomorrow, it's my day off anyway and the taxi's round here cost an arm and a leg…"

"What is that in American Dollars?" Ingrid asked unable to stop herself making a joke. Nick laughed louder now, he'd been talking to this woman for 10 minutes and already he felt like he'd known her a lifetime. He'd felt the same way when he'd first met Greg Sanders 10 years ago, friendship was instantaneous and permanent.

After he'd finished writing down the details of the flight and getting Ingrid's mobile number Nick returned to the front room where Greg was busy watching a movie. "What's on?" he asked indicating the screen as he pushed Greg's feet out of the way and sat down.

"My stepmom's an alien" Greg replied quietly, taking his thumb out of his mouth just long enough to get the movie's title out.

"I just talked to your mom. I'm gonna collect her tomorrow at 11am. Ok?" Nick asked. Greg nodded, still sucking his thumb. It wasn't a habit that bothered Nick; clearly it was how Greg comforted himself when he was scared or ill.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here we are Mrs Sanders. Let me take your bags" Nick opened the car door and allowed his passenger to get out. It had taken only a few minutes to get to the airport, find Greg's mother and get back to the apartment. Now his friend would have the care he needed. There is nothing like having your mom look after you.

"Thank you Nick, that's very kind" the middle aged woman spoke with a slight foreign accent that Nick knew to be Norwegian. He'd had no trouble finding her at the airport; Greg was almost the spitting image of his mother.

Greg heard the car pull up outside. Moving slowly he crossed to the front door and opened it just as his mother reached the top of the steps "Hi mamma" he spoke quietly

"Sweetheart. Goodness, look at you, so big. Give us a squadge" she wrapped him instantly in a hug.

Greg groaned "Careful" he warned pulling away slightly.

"Of course, did I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head "No, I'm just still feeling a little delicate that's all"

"Of course you are, come on inside and sit down then we can see what is what"

Nick quietly stashed the suitcase inside the front door and waved goodbye, he'd leave them to catch up.

* * *

The week passed quickly and Greg found that it did him a world of good, he was soon back to his usual bouncy self and when it was time to go back to work he entered the building with a smile on his face and purpose in his stride.

"Hey how are you feeling now?" Catherine greeted seeing Greg wander in with a bounciness that she hadn't seen for a while.

"I'm great. A week off with my mamma looking after me was just what the doctor ordered" he smiled back, resting his hand on his tummy in a protective manner.

"You look bigger" the older woman said gently.

Greg smiled "Too much food and not enough exercise I'm afraid but who cares. I'll worry about losing weight once the babies are here." Catherine smiled, perhaps not the healthiest attitude but at least he was feeling better.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Grissom, you got a minute?" Greg made his bosses office the first point of call that morning; he knew that if he didn't sort this out today he could very possibly go into labour in the middle of the lab still thinking about it. It wasn't his fault, Gil Grissom had made the junior CSI nervous from the first moment he had met him and try as he might, he couldn't seem to get over it.

Grissom looked up from his ever increasing stack of paper work and smiled, Greg looked a lot better than the last time he'd seen him "Of course, take a seat" he indicated the chair in front of him and closed the case file he had been looking at. "What's on your mind?" he asked once Greg had settled himself in front of the desk.

"I know we never really discussed anything properly but I was wondering what I am going to do about, you know, 'maternity leave'" Greg used air quotes to show that he understood that being male strictly it couldn't be maternity leave.

"You want to go on leave now?" Grissom asked, he had known all along that Greg would have to leave at some point, there was no way he was going to continue working right up to when the babies were born, even if he had a desk job, it was physically impossible. Still he had never actually worked out the dates; he knew of course that Greg was entitled to start leave from 29 weeks of pregnancy and it had been agreed with Ecklie and the Board of Directors that since Greg was pregnant through no fault of his own it was only fair to give him the full rights that any woman would receive in the same condition. He also knew that because Greg was in fact carrying twins the chances of him going full term to 40 weeks was at best unlikely, more probably impossible.

"No. I just have like a mental list of things I need to do before these guys are born." Greg rubbed his tummy, leaning back slightly to make himself more comfortable. "At home, the nursery is decorated and I have all the furniture ready. My mom has seen to it that I have enough baby clothes to last me for 2 years without doing any washing. I have one of those hospital labour bag things ready packed so it can just be picked up. The hospital has arranged for transport and care when I do go into labour… the only thing that isn't sorted out is when I can leave here. I know you told me that the board had agreed to treat me as a temporary woman in respect of my condition and therefore I am entitled to maternity leave but I don't really know when it all kicks in" he'd read all the books that Catherine and his mother had given him, made preparations for the birth itself but there was one hurdle left, when was he allowed to leave work?

Grissom leaned back thoughtfully "You're clearly very organised so far" he paused thinking of the wording he would use next "Greg, statutory maternity leave is calculated as 11 weeks before the beginning of the week you are due to give birth. Now we have always worked on the assumption that you will go the full 40 weeks or more and therefore you are entitled to leave anytime you feel ready from your 29th week. However you are expecting twins and that means that you are more likely to give birth earlier; I believe the majority of multiple pregnancies end at approximately 37 weeks" Greg suddenly seemed to pale and look more nervous. "Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded shakily "Yeah, I guess I was working on it being 40 weeks as well, it suddenly seems very close" he smiled nervously.

Grissom smiled back and continued "Now if we were to take the statutory 11 weeks away from the average 37 weeks, that means you are already entitled to go on leave should you wish to; or you may continue to work for as long as you feel comfortable doing so. It is not standard practise but I am prepared to accept a weeks' notice from you when you feel you are being to 'struggle' with your task load" Grissom sat forward once again leaning on his desk, he should have sorted this out weeks ago. Like all paperwork it had not seemed terribly urgent, now as he watched Greg trying to take in the information he had given him, he wished he had insisted on making proper provisions when Greg had first been diagnosed.

Greg swallowed; he had to admit that Grissom telling him that he was likely to give birth 3 weeks earlier than he had calculated had thrown him a little. Everything was ready, he was as prepared as it was possible to be but still it seemed like everything was different somehow; instead of 13 weeks to go, it was now 10 weeks, less than 3 months and he knew that that small amount of time would whiz past before he even knew it. "I appreciate that Grissom, thanks." Greg laughed lightly "I came in here to sort this thing out, I think I will leave more confused than ever, but I guess at least now I know I can just say 'ok that's enough' and go home. Sort of"

Grissom smiled, he'd really gotten to know Greg over the last few months, and he realised that there was a whole other side to the technician he had hired 10 years ago. Yes he was smart and funny, he could be obnoxious at times and selfish; who could truly say they weren't at some point in their lives. He played his music too loud and he talked too much, usually including anecdotes from his own life that bore no relation to the case at hand. But there was another side; he was kind, and caring. He would always do his best to help whoever needed him and do virtually anything without complaint. He didn't think he was better than everyone else despite, as Grissom knew well, the fact that he had been to a school for gifted children and had a perfect 4.0.

Nick often jokingly referred to the spiky haired man as a genius or Einstein, he wasn't far off. The IQ tests that Ecklie had made everyone take on some stupid initiative; probably designed to undermine the graveyard workers had proved that. Grissom smiled to himself, remembering the look on Conrad's face when he had read out that Greg had scored 148 putting him in the 98th percentile according to the Cattell standardised IQ test and making him eligible for MENSA membership, whilst his own score was 125 the average for a college graduate.

Despite that, Greg was always ready to admit he was wrong and learn from his mistakes. It was his easy going nature that made it so easy for people to be his friend and while they both knew he could lie very well when necessary; the young man had a certain naïve honesty that showed people that what you saw was what you got.

Grissom could see a little of his own younger self in the man sitting before him, ok he had been a lot quieter and had hidden himself from the populous, preferring instead to find comfort in books; but there were moments when Greg was really thinking or animatedly talking about something that he clearly loved that reminded Gil of his school days when he had gathered people around some strange insect and regaled them with everything he knew on the subject. Almost bursting with excitement, despite the others clear lack of understanding.

"Grissom?" Greg called loudly; the man seemed to have frozen, thinking. Did that mean they were done?

"Sorry?" the bearded supervisor looked up suddenly, forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"Are we done?" Greg asked, a gentle smile playing across his lips "Only you seemed to 'switch off' for a moment there and I wasn't sure if that was a signal to leave or not"

"Just thinking. We're ok aren't we?" this was something the night shift supervisor had to get off his chest. "You know after what happened last week?"

"Sure. Already long forgotten. You were just concerned and I couldn't see it." Grissom didn't look convinced, most people would have had something to say on the matter, but Greg genuinely did not seem bothered "You know me Gris; I'm too lazy to hold a grudge. Just put it down to hormones or something." with a grunt Greg heaved himself out of the chair and headed towards the door. "See ya later boss" he called mimicking Nick Stokes' usual farewell.


	14. Chapter 14

"So we should do something" Nick walked up behind Greg and rested his arm around the pregnant mans shoulders.

"Do something?" Greg asked confused, what was his buddy on about?

"Well your going on maternity leave tomorrow, we should take you out for breakfast or something, you know wish you luck" the Texan grinned as he looked at his friend. Greg was wearing low slung jeans that rested below his large bump and an oversized t-shirt bearing the logo 'wide load' that wasn't so oversized any more. He looked like he was ready to drop at any moment rather than the expected 7 weeks.

"Oh. Well eating is out, there's not exactly a lot of room in here at the moment" Greg smiled, running his hand down his front and pulling the t-shirt down a bit more.

"Hmmm ok and you can't drink and I'm guessing you're not in the mood for clubbing" Nick looked thoughtful.

Greg laughed "Clubbing! In my condition! Nick I can barely walk, let alone dance"

Nick laughed as well trying to imagine Greg dancing while almost 9 months pregnant with twins "Ok, ok, I'm thinking" he held his hands up for silence while trying to think of an alternative activity that Greg could actually do.

"What are we thinking about?" Catherine asked as she and Sara entered the small room to drop off evidence.

"Nick wants to celebrate me leaving, only we've crossed eating, drinking and dancing off the list and now he's stuck for ideas" Greg grinned, he was sitting on the edge of the desk and leaning on his hands comfortably, feeling fairly relaxed considering.

"We could throw you a baby shower" the strawberry blonde suggested quickly making the others look round.

"What's a baby shower?" Greg asked curiously, Nick and Sara seemed unsure as well.

With a sigh Catherine explained "A baby shower is like a party for an expectant mother, or in this case father. Guests buy presents for the new baby like diapers or clothes, stuff that is needed. And there are games like bingo or guess the sex or guess the mother's girth size. I have even been to one where they had guess the baby food flavour and we all had to taste four different bowls of baby food and write down what we thought it was. There is usually party food as well like little cakes or sandwiches."

"Sounds like hard work. I don't really feel like making cakes or sandwiches" Greg looked unsure.

"Oh you don't have to do anything. It's usually organised by friends" Catherine quickly added.

"Cath I hate to burst your bubble on this one but he is leaving tomorrow. I don't know about you but I can't organise a party in one day" Nick stepped in suddenly worried that his colleague was getting carried away with the idea.

"Well we don't have to have it tomorrow, we could organise it for sometime next week, during the day so we're all free and can come along…"

"So how is this something we can do to wish Greg good luck going on maternity leave? That was what we were making plans for." Nick hated to point out the obvious, but what was the use of planning something for next week to celebrate what was happening tomorrow.

"How do you feel about working another four days Greg, so we have enough time to organise your party" Sara smiled mischievously at the young man who was watching the argument going on between his two friends with a look of bemusement.

"Uh uh, No way. I can barely fit behind my desk now, four more days and I probably won't be able to get through the door. I almost couldn't do my seatbelt up this morning" Greg held his hands up in a stop right there motion. He'd been happy to work a couple more weeks after his meeting with Grissom but it was getting hard, he was constantly tired and felt like a beached whale most of the time. The summer heat was no help either, there was nothing worse than trying to sleep in 70 degree heat, and that was with the air con on.

"So what can we do then?" Catherine asked pointedly. Nick was silent; he hadn't been able to think of anything before. Why should he be able to think of something now?

"Hey guys, you know you don't have to do anything special tomorrow. Get me a card or something. I kinda like the idea of a party next week and I sure would like the company since I'm not going to be going out much now until the twins arrive" Greg carefully spoke, watching his friend's faces.

"If that's what you want" Nick spoke slowly, kind of glad that Greg was taking charge and letting them off the hook. Greg nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess that's that sorted then. What do you think Cath? You and me working together to organise this thing." the strawberry blonde nodded, she knew the elements of a baby shower and Nick knew Greg. It would be perfect.

* * *

Greg flopped onto his sofa with a sigh and rubbed his large bump tenderly "Wish you guys would get a move on, daddies getting a little fed up of being so big" he murmured quietly. Leaning back against a cushion he sighed again the babies were pushing up against his ribcage making him feel breathless and it was almost impossible to sleep now that he was restricted to lying on his side; the one position he'd never been able to sleep in!

Today was the day of the baby shower, the brunette had never felt less like partying in his life, but it was too late to cancel now.

The doorbell rang and Greg pulled himself up, shuffling forwards on the seat so that he could actually stand up, honestly there were severe disadvantages to being this pregnant! "Just a minute" he called out, hoping that after all this effort it wasn't just going to be some dumb reporter that didn't understand the meaning of arranging an interview, or worse, someone selling something that he neither wanted or needed.

"Morning G" Nick grinned as Greg finally opened the door and stepped aside to let the Texan in.

"What's in the box?" Greg asked, his interest sparked by the large cardboard box his buddy was carrying.

"No peeping. This is party stuff, you'll just have to wait and see. Nick gently pushed his buddy away from the box and retreated into the hall to fetch the other bits.

Greg pouted "Aw come on, just one little peak" he pleaded.

"No way man, it's a surprise. Now what are you wearing?" The older man looked his friend up and down; Greg was wearing pyjamas with a picture of Mutley on and his housecoat, the one that he couldn't actually close over his middle any more.

"What you mean I can't wear this?"

"You're not serious!"

"Why what's wrong with it? It's comfy" Greg protested, comfort was everything right now; he was too big to worry about being fashionable.

"Well for a start it doesn't fit" Nick grinned and pushed Greg in front of the TV's reflective screen.

Greg glanced at his reflection and pulled a face as he realised his pants had slipped below the bulge; probably as he'd reached for a cereal bowl at 7.30am that morning, and were showing off his pregnant belly beautifully. He quickly pulled them back up. "Ok so I didn't notice they'd slipped down. Come on Nick I'm not in the mood for getting dressed up. Right now I am not even in the mood for a party and you know how much I love parties"

Nick stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his buddy with sympathy in his eyes "It's really getting hard isn't it?" he asked seriously.

"It's ok. I'm just having trouble sleeping at the moment. It's making me cranky" Greg carefully sat on the arm of the sofa and offered his usual lopsided grin.

"Looks like your getting breathless as well, are the babies really that big?" Nick was feeling worried, he could hear that his buddy was breathing harder, even if Greg hadn't noticed it.

"A little, it's not really size though, they are just sitting high up. Some days it's worse than others. I'd rather be breathless than have them sitting on my bladder and making me want to pee all the time"

"Sounds like fun. Right lets go find something for you to wear." Nick started towards Greg's bedroom, determined to get Greg out of the way if nothing else. "Let's see, it's informal so we don't need a shirt and tie" He spoke loudly enough that his buddy could hear everything, then leaned out of the door way and looked at Greg still sitting on the sofa "Are you going to help me or what" he asked.

Greg stood back up and waddled towards the bedroom "Okay Okay. I'll find a better top but let me wear sweat pants ok. I feel like I'm the size of a house, last thing I want to do is try and squeeze into something too small and feel uncomfortable all day."

Nick nodded his agreement "So you're going to have a shower, get changed… then stay in here till I tell you." he said.

Greg saluted "Sir, yes Sir"

Nick shook his head and grinned to himself, closing the door behind him as he left Greg to get ready and opened the box of decorations.

Half an hour later Greg was lying on the bed dressed in his favourite t-shirt at the moment, it was black; which he had read was flattering to the pregnant form, not that he could exactly hide his condition, with the logo "Does my bump look big in this?" hey he was pregnant why shouldn't he have some proper maternity wear. He heard the doorbell ring and Nick call out "Stay there Greg, I'll get it." Fine by him, the less moving he had to do the better.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at his bedroom door "Ok if I come in?" Catherine asked, opening the door when she heard an affirmative answer. "How are you feeling?" she asked looking fondly at the young man "Well I can't eat or sleep, I practically live in the bathroom and my back is killing me. Apart from that I'm fine." He grinned, perhaps Nick had been right; getting dressed had cheered him up.

"Awww" Catherine gently sat down beside her friend and encouraged him to sit up so she could rub his back.

Greg groaned happily "Mmmm that feels good" he murmured, the strawberry blonde had hit exactly the right spot and it was like the pain was melting away.

"So are you excited?" she asked, the tone of her voice giving way to her feelings on the subject. It was strange, all the other showers she had been to had been for friends and loved ones and yet she had only ever really gone out of a sense of duty. With Greg she actually wanted to be there and help him have fun.

"I wasn't feeling very excited this morning, lack of sleep and everything just getting on top of me. Now I feel better" the young man admitted, eyes shut in ecstasy as Catherine gently rubbed away the pain in his back.

"It's difficult to feel like partying when you're feeling fed up and in pain. I remember when I was expecting Lindsey; towards the end I didn't want to see anyone, or do anything. I couldn't eat or sleep either so although he was trying his best back then Eddie usually ended up leaving me to it and escaping down the pub or the casino. Sometimes I had to just go and sit quietly in the nursery and remind myself that all the discomfort was worth it because I was going to be a mom and there is nothing better in the whole world Greg" she stopped massaging his back and leaned round to look her friend in the face.

"I am beginning to see that. From the first time Grissom confirmed that I was pregnant that was the thought that stuck in my head. It was what made it possible to deal with the nausea and the fatigue and having to endure the press conferences and pictures. You know when I had that scare it was like suddenly I can't believe it, I was nearly there, I nearly had a kid and I've ruined it. Now, it's hard work, sometimes I feel like I don't want to get out of bed in the morning or like I can't stand another day cooped up indoors. I am scared that I could go into labour at any moment but still there at the back of my mind is this little voice saying keep going, not long now." Greg leaned back on his hands and shrugged, he hadn't admitted his fears to anyone not even his mother and now he'd just spilled the beans and the woman opposite him was beaming.

Catherine leaned over and hugged him hard "I am so proud of you" she whispered.

"So you wanna see a different nursery?" Greg asked changing the subject before his face flushed any more.

"Sure" Catherine jumped off the bed and held her hands out to help the expectant father to his feet, then followed as he crossed the hall and opened a door.

The senior CSI gasped as she entered, it was beautiful "Who did you get to do this?" she asked, her eyes shining in wonder.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked confused at the question.

"Wait a minute… you painted this?" Catherine couldn't believe her eyes, it was perfect.

"I mean it's not like Sistine chapel quality but I like it" Greg was standing by the door watching his friends reaction, he'd shown his mother a few weeks ago and she had loved what he had done but Catherine's reaction was much better.

The four walls and ceiling had been painted a very pale blue colour with tinges of pink and orange highlighting the clouds that were so realistic that they seemed to be drifting lazily around the room of their own accord.

The bottom of the walls had been painted to look like grass and several realistic trees appeared to sprout from the skirting board.

A sign near the door explained everything, it read 'Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood' and all around the room the strawberry blonde officer could see the colourful characters of Pooh and Piglet and their friends springing from her own imagination onto the walls perfectly. Eeyore was sitting by the window trying to build his house again after Tigger on the opposite wall had clearly bounced through it. Owl was sitting in a tree with a poster below showing the alphabet and numbers. Pooh was looking up at a beehive wondering how he could fool the bees into letting him have some honey and rabbit was busy in his garden.

In this room it really felt like you had walked into the Hundred Acre Wood, Catherine was sure if she closed her eyes she could imagine the characters moving, going about their daily business.

"I had no idea you could draw… paint like this. It's wonderful" she breathed looking back at her friend who was grinning broadly.

"It's nothing really; I had a dragon on my bedroom wall when I was a teenager. Used to scared my friends ridged whenever they slept over."

"Is there anything you can't do?" the older woman heard herself saying.

Greg laughed "Lots of things. How do you think Nick's doing with the decorations" Greg looked towards the closed off den hopefully, longing to see the decorations that his friend had bought. Yep he was defiantly going to enjoy the party.

An hour later the party was in full swing, Greg was enjoying the attention being lavished on him, food had been laid out beautifully on the dining table and the room had been decorated with pink and blue ribbons, bows, and streamers that looked strangely like DNA.

It was time for the games to begin "Ok the first game is guess the fathers girth. You've all been given different coloured toilet rolls; you need to pull off as much as you think you need to go around Greggy's tummy. Closest measurement wins. Oh and Grissom, since we all know you have been carefully measuring Greg's waist over the past few months, we have made it so that the measurement is by eye only. No tape measures, no pacing it out, and no asking Greg to help you. Begin." Everyone quickly looked over at Greg sitting in his specially decorated shower throne and began pulling out lengths of toilet paper.

"Wait, I think I need another roll" Nick grinned, standing up and heading over to supplies for another reel of green paper.

"Nick you're supposed to be guessing the size of my waist, not the size of your head" Greg retorted quickly, making the entire room laugh. It was a good job he wasn't self-conscious about his size with games like this being played.

"Ok and the winner is… Sara" Catherine looked at her chart to see who had the blue toilet paper.

Sara raised her arms in triumph "Yeah" the brunette cried, this was fun.

"Next game" Nick started, he and Catherine had decided on two games each, there was no point having a party that would continue for hours; Greg would get too tired. At the same time there was no point having a party that only lasted a few minutes. "I thought a little wager was in order for the next game. Guess the sex. Now remember everyone Greggo has two babies in there so you have to decide whether it is going to be two girls, two boys or one of each. It's up to you whether you take a chance or whether you want to try some old wives tales.

"As long as Greg doesn't mind that is" Catherine added looking towards her heavily pregnant friend who just shrugged, he didn't mind if they wanted to try and figure out the babies sex.

"Ok, let's see I remember something about heartbeat rate being a sign of sex" Catherine started "Mind if I have a listen honey?" she motioned towards his tummy.

"Feel free, just watch you don't get kicked." The young man answered back.

His colleague carefully squatted beside where he was sitting and pushing her short hair out of the way she gently pressed her ear against Greg's large tummy. Like most people starting out on their first pregnancy, Greg had assumed that because there was a baby growing inside him with bones and cartilage that his baby belly would be hard to the touch. In fact it wasn't true, the presence of a large amount of fluid around the foetus meant that his tummy was really quite soft, with hormones making his skin feel like silk. Catherine could feel that he was also really warm, although he hadn't said anything. She felt sorry for anyone being pregnant in the summer heat of Vegas; it was uncomfortable enough in winter.

"Ok, I've got my answer" she announced standing back up, "Whose next?"

After Sara had asked what foods Greg had been craving during pregnancy, Nick had checked whether Greg's tummy was oval or round, and Warrick had asked Greg to look in the mirror to check whether it would make his pupils dilate; a sure sign that a boy was on the way according to his grandmother, it was Grissom's turn.

"Greg show me your hands?" he asked.

Greg put his hands out palm up but then seemed to change his mind and turned them over. It was subtle but Grissom noticed immediately.

"Why did you turn your hands over just then?" he questioned carefully.

"I don't know. When you said show me your hands I thought ok palm side up but then as soon as I raised them that felt wrong so I turned them palm side down. Think it means something?"

"Maybe" the bearded supervisor was curious. Greg was carrying two babies and just now he had inadvertently shown both sides of his hands. If the old wives tale was to be taken literally then Greg should be having a girl and a boy.

The third game was guessing the time of the birth, another thing that they would have to wait to declare the winner on.

Then it was time for food, Greg managed to eat a little of the party food but it left him feeling very full up. It didn't seem that long ago when he could barely stop eating; now he was struggling with a very small amount 4 or 5 times a day. He breathed out and rubbed his belly "I think my stomach must be the size of a pea!" he groaned. His friends looked guilty they were enjoying the small cakes and sandwiches that Catherine and Lindsey had made. Greg quickly smiled to reassure them "Guess I am starting my diet a little early" he joked.

"Now then the last game" Nick grinned mischievously "Guess the baby food flavour" he'd had to have that game. That morning he'd gone shopping and bought 6 different jars of baby food; three sweet and three savoury and covered the labels with stickers telling the 'contestants' which number food it was. He'd printed out sheets so people could write down their answers and now he handed out spoons to the gathered party goers. "Dig in!" he said passing Sara the first jar.

Sara took a small bite of puree from the jar and screwed up her face "Euew, tastes like a three day old corpse" she moaned, grabbing a tissue and spitting the nasty tasting goo out.

"Ok, well write that down then" Nick instructed passing the jar along to Warrick who looked at it apprehensively before bravely taking a bite.

"Man!" he said, his eyes squeezed tightly shut "Tastes like something I scrapped off my shoe earlier. That is wrong."

Sitting to one side Greg fought the urge to laugh, this was hilarious.

Eventually after all six jars had been tasted, everyone had run out of disgusting descriptions, and Greg had had to visit the bathroom before laughing caused him to have an accident, it was time to find out the real flavours.

"Ok number one." Nick removed the covering label "Chicken casserole" howls of protest were heard round the room, no way was that chicken anything. "Number two, carrot and fennel"

"I thought it tasted like dodgy soup" Catherine grimaced, she hated fennel in anything.

"Three, sweet potato"

"Who would give a baby sweet potato, most adults won't even eat that" Sara protested, how was she supposed to know what that tasted like, even if it had tasted even vaguely like a vegetable.

"It's sweet. Babies mistrust bitter flavours at first, and they can't have sugar so manufacturers use foods that are naturally sweet" Catherine explained. At least the foods these days tasted like real food, when she'd been feeding Lindsey everything had been grey and bland.

"Right number four, apple. Five, plum pudding"

"Those were ok. I think fruity flavours must come out better" Warrick commented and the others nodded in agreement.

"Finally …" Nick prepared to reveal the last jar as Greg pummelled his hands gently on his bump and made a noise like a drum roll "Banana!"

"Made with real bananas or isoamyl acetate?" Grissom wanted to know.

"I'm guessing real bananas. Most people don't want to start filling their kids up on chemicals before they can even walk." Sara commented.

"True but bananas are an endangered species. How many parents would be able to tell the difference between banana oil artificially produced in a factory and bananas straight off the tree"

"Well if it was isoamyl acetate i.e. banana oil, they would have to put it on the jar." Catherine picked up the small pot and looked at the list of ingredients "It's says bananas" she shrugged.

"Well I don't care whether it's real or artificial. I feel sorry for any kid that has to eat any of those" Warrick quickly ended the debate. Real or not everyone agreed that the baby food was pretty disgusting.

"Hey how come Greg didn't have to take part in that game?" Sara complained, the horrible taste of the first jar still lingering in her mouth.

"Cruelty to animals?" the young brunette suggested.

"I figured Greg would be tasting and eating them soon enough when it comes round to weaning time" Nick smiled, knowing Greg and his normally wacky tastes in foods he would probably like it.

"Steady on mate. They're not even born yet" Greg protested; now his friends were going on about weaning the kids onto solid food!

"It's only a few months before they start eating solids Greg. Trust me it will fly by" Catherine smiled.

All too soon the party was over and everyone said their goodbyes and wished Greg good luck with the rest of the pregnancy.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Catherine gently kissed her friends cheek and gave him a little squeeze.

"I will" the young man smiled back.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do?" Warrick added with a grin.

"That doesn't leave a lot of options" Greg joked back. His friends had really lifted his spirits today, he was sorry to see them leaving.

Nick stayed behind "Thought I had better tidy up before I leave." He offered.

"Thanks" Greg yawned deeply

"Tired?" Nick asked looking round.

Greg nodded "Want any help?" he asked feeling guilty for being so lazy.

"Nah, its fine. Why don't you go lie down for a bit?" The Texan asked gently.

Greg shook his head and yawned again "If I don't sleep now, I may sleep later" he shrugged "At least that's the plan" he added.

Nick nodded and began taking the bright decorations off the wall and packing them away. "So Catherine tells me Leonardo has a rival."

"Huh? Leonardo who?" Greg looked confused, was his friend being cryptic or was he just too tired to get the point.

"Da Vinci. She said the nursery you decorated was really something" the Texan gave a broad grin, unlike Catharine he already knew Greg could draw having once caught him doodling cartoon versions of staff at the CSI building.

"Oh yeah, she seemed impressed" Greg shrugged, it wasn't like it was original, he'd just copied pictures of the Winnie the pooh characters from a couple of books.

"Your way too modest sometimes"

"I thought I was the loud showy offy one and you were the modest one"

"Showy offy?"

Greg shrugged again, his brain was sending loud sleep signals; how was he supposed to tell if he was making sense or not.

Nick shook his head and folded the flaps of the box down, the room was tidy again. He crossed to where Greg was slouching on the chair arm trying ardently to stay awake and wrapped him in a one arm bear hug "Take care man" he spoke and gently kissed his friends head like a brother.

Greg pushed him a way "Cut it out" he said, a laugh bubbling to his lips.

"I mean it. Text me if you need anything"

"Ok"

"See you later yeah buddy"

Greg held up his hand in a wave as Nick closed the door. This was it he was truly alone now.


	15. Chapter 15

Another month passed quickly without any word from Greg concerning the babies, he texted Nick most mornings but it was jokes and small factoids, something really just to give him a little human contact while he was in his confinement.

"Any word from Greg this morning?" Catherine asked as she poured coffee.

"Yeah, he sent me a really bad joke this morning" the Texan grinned and carefully handed his cell to the older woman to check for herself.

The senior scientist looked momentarily surprised and then smiled, typical Greg. "So no word about the babies then" she continued.

"Well he's only 33 weeks, if he's average there's still another 4 weeks to go." Nick commented taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I suppose so, seems like ages since we've seen him"

"It's so quiet in the lab" Sara entered the break room grumbling.

"You're missing Greg too huh?" Nick grinned.

"No… Yeah I guess, I miss his music" the Californian women commented trying to hide how much she missed the young man.

"You could just play his music…" Nick raised his eyebrows, there were always cd's lying round the lab that belonged to his friend and Greg was quite happy to let people play them as long as they didn't get scratched.

"I guess it's not quite the same if he's not here" the dark haired woman shrugged, boy when she was in a hole she sure liked to dig herself deeper she thought.

* * *

Greg lay on his sofa trying to read a book. He was hot and tired and thoroughly fed up of being pregnant, he missed work and had already gone through every DVD, videogame and book in the house during his 8 week confinement.

Glancing at his watch he sighed again; great he was already a week over the supposed average due date for twins, at this rate he'd be heavily pregnant on his birthday in three days time.

If it was chic to be pregnant at Christmas what was it to be pregnant on your birthday? Bad luck he thought bitterly! Also he hadn't exactly been chic at Christmas; he had been 5 months pregnant, already the size of a house and wanting to eat everything in sight.

He smiled remembering having Christmas dinner with some of his CSI friends; those that did not want to spend it with their families. It had been decided that they should have a traditional home cooked meal, partly because Christmas was the one time of year when everyone made a special effort to be traditional and partly because his friends had been worried about people in the restaurant staring at their pregnant friend and making him uncomfortable.

"Ok" Nick asked staring at the cook book with a confused expression "Anyone understand how to cook a Turkey?"

"I only understand pick up receiver, place order and pay at the door" Warrick grinned making everyone laugh.

"Greg what are you doing in here, you're supposed to be taking it easy" Nick complained as the young brunette had wandered into the open plan kitchen and leaned over his shoulder.

"I'm helping you!" Greg smiled, when he had agreed to let his friends use his flat and cook him Christmas dinner so that he didn't have to worry about driving the 260 or so miles home to San Gabriel, he had imagined that at least one of them actually knew how to cook the Christmas dinner.

"Ok well what does this mean, above 5 kilos weight the turkey should be cooked at 400 deg F for 30 minutes and then for 30 minutes per kilo at 350 deg F until the juices run clear?" Nick pointed to the recipe book page that to him was complete gobbledegook. Greg had often joked that if Nick couldn't nuke it he wouldn't eat it.

"Well because they are giving you instructions for every size turkey you just need to multiply the weight in kilos by 30 minutes to give you the cooking time and give it an extra 30 minutes at a hotter temp to get it started. You know it's cooked when you stick a knife in it and the liquid that comes out is clear, not bloody or cloudy. Or green if the turkey's gone off"

"Right so how do I know the weight of the turkey? Stand on the scale with it?"

"You didn't check the weight when you bought it?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well you usually choose the weight of turkey by how many people you are hoping to feed."

"Oooops. You like turkey right?"

Greg rolled his eyes, this was quickly turning into a nightmare situation; how big was this turkey that his friend had bought "So where is the turkey?"

"In the freezer"

"The freezer?"

"Yeah, didn't want it going off before I got to cook it"

"Nick you did realise that you have to thaw the turkey for 2 or 3 days before cooking it didn't you"

"Erm …"

"Go and get it!"

When Greg had emerged from the kitchen later that day leaving Nick to thaw the offending bird in a hot bath his friends had been waiting "So how's it going?" Sara asked a mischievous grin curling her lips.

"Well there is more wine in the chef than in the desert and the turkey is still frozen but apart from that it's going really well" Greg had grinned, ok so he might not get any dinner today but he couldn't have asked for better entertainment.

Greg grunted as a sharp pain in his stomach brought him back to the present day. Wondering what could have caused the sensation he rolled carefully off the sofa and waddled into the kitchen to fetch a drink. Knowing his luck the pain was Braxton hicks reminding him that he had to drink 2L of water every day.

Another pain swept through Greg's body almost causing him to drop the glass he was drinking from "Ouch!" he muttered setting the glass down and resting his hand on his stomach.

Wait a minute, he thought I am pretty much ready to drop any day now, my bump has seemed lower since last week, oh my god I'm having a baby. Right now!

With as much speed as he could muster given his present state Greg quickly phoned the number he had been given for when the time came. Another contraction hit him as the call connected and he quickly explained to the mid-wife that he was pretty sure the twins were ready to come into the world.

The next few hours were a blur as the ambulance arrived and he was rushed to the maternity department for a caesarean section. Before he knew what was happening he was lying on a bed, numb from the waist down and with surgical sheets coving every available surface. He heard a splash of water, a slap and a baby crying; suddenly there he was cradling a new born baby girl in his arms. Another slap and more crying heralded the arrival of his son just 3 minutes later.

He was back on the ward before he knew it, dosed up to his eyeballs on pain medication and feeling a mixture of fear, excitement, elation, relief and an overwhelming tiredness. It was all over he was a dad at last.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's the date today?" Nick asked the assembled group.

"2nd of May. Why?" Sara responded without looking up from her case file.

"Just wondering how old this newspaper was, I don't remember reading it but everything I read gives me a feeling of déjà vu" the Texan replied.

It was early in the shift and the four CSI's were waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. Either it was a quiet night tonight or Grissom was engrossed in some experiment and had forgotten that he had to give instructions. It would not be the first time the latter had occurred.

In his office Grissom was busy preparing a feed for one of his many insectoid pets. He liked this time of day when he could take a few minutes preparing himself for an evening's work, the waiting case slips sat on his desk, he would hand them out in a moment.

Grissom's cell phone jangled out a tune alerting him to the arrival of a text message, probably Brass asking him where he was or one of his CSI's demanding a job. He picked it up and looked to see who the sender was.

G. Sanders showed on the message screen, he hadn't heard from Greg in ages. He clicked the ok button and read the message, a smile forcing itself onto his face as he got up and walked quickly to the break room.

"Hey boss, you decide to give us something to do?" Nick looked up easily from his relaxed position as Grissom walked in holding the phone.

"What's up Gris?" Sara asked; her boss seemed unusually happy tonight.

"I just got a message from Greg. He had a girl and a boy at 16:34 and 16:37 hours respectively. Both healthy."

"That's fantastic!" Catherine nearly shouted, a smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Is Greg ok?" Nick wanted to know

"Well he sent that message so one assumes so" Warrick commented slowly, he couldn't quite process what had just happened. His male friend had given birth to twin babies just over 5 hours ago. It didn't seem that long since he was just announcing that he was going to have a baby and now they were here at last.

"We should go and see him" Sara added.

It was all arranged, they would go and call on the new parent after work, the night's cases seemed to fly by and it wasn't long before the entire CSI and police network had heard the good news. People who barely knew Greg were passing on their best wishes. It was a truly happy day.

* * *

"Guess who?" Sara stuck her head round the door of Greg's hospital room and grinned, leading the others inside.

"Hey guys. See you got my message then" Greg grinned broadly. He was sitting up in bed now with the twins lying against his chest; he'd known his friends couldn't stay away.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Ok, it's really weird. I feel … empty! Does that make sense?"

"You've been carrying those guys around for a long time Greg and feeling them move inside you, it's bound to feel a little strange at first" the strawberry blonde woman replied, she'd felt just the same when Lindsey was born.

"So are you going to introduce me to my new niece and nephew?" Nick grinned looking at the two newborn snuggled up against their father with only love shinning in his eyes.

"Yeah Greg, you thought of any names yet?" Sara asked

"Not sure yet, I had Willow and Xander in mind but I think that may be a bit too Buffy the vampire slayer. I do like the name Willow though." He kissed the little girls forehead and she burbled quietly in response "Just got to think of a name for this poor little chap" he kissed the little boy in the same way and was met with a sneeze that showed up as pure surprise on the babies face.

"Aww they are adorable Greg" Catherine smiled, feeling broody again as she looked at the little family.

"Would you like a cuddle?" Greg asked, he was sure Catherine couldn't resist "My arms could do with a rest" he added as his female colleague put her handbag on the floor and reached forward for one of the twins. "How about it guys wanna take over for me for a bit?" Greg looked towards Nick and Warrick and smiled as Nick stepped forward and took the little boy from his best friend's arms.

"So little guy, what do you think daddy should name you huh?" he spoke gently to the tiny baby who starred up at him with his father's dark eyes. Experience with his nieces and nephews in Texas making him confident enough to hold the 18 hour old baby.

"Congratulations Greg." Grissom stepped forward feeling somewhat uncomfortable in the highly maternal atmosphere.

"Thanks Grissom. You know I have been looking forward to this day almost since the instant you told me what was happening. Now it's here and I don't want it to end. I am here with my friends and my new family and tomorrow my mother and grandparents are arriving to welcome these two officially into the Sanders family. I really couldn't be happier."

Grissom nodded "Enjoy your time with them, childhood is surprisingly short, we must make the most of it"

Feeling himself welling up at the beautiful sentiment Greg quickly cleared his throat.

"Fun starts here huh Grissom" he asked and smiled as his boss nodded again "You want to study another impossibility?" he asked

Grissom looked interested and Greg laughed gently to himself "I'm lactating" he indicated the t-shirt where two damp patches had formed. He looked back over at Nick still holding a now sleeping infant "Now tell me again that it's impossible for a guy to have a baby?"

So is it real or is Greg dreaming?


End file.
